Runaway to Love
by neila cross
Summary: Running away has never been this complicated!
1. Prologue

**Runaway to Love**

**Prologue **

"…_**betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."**_

"I am not going to marry him!"

"Yes you are!"

"I would rather live like some impoverished person than hurt myself trying to save face!"

"I only wanted what was best for you – for all of us!"

"There is nothing more _humiliating _in life than become the _slave_ of your business rival!"

"_Business partner_…"

"It's still the same thing!"

"Sharpay, you do not understand what is going on…"

"Oh yes I do, Daddy! We hit a dead end and the company's shut down; and now you want to marry me to some guy who came from _boarding school _so that you don't have to start from scratch!"

"Charlotte – make this young lady see reason! I could not deal with this."

"Vance, calm down. Sharpay darling, I think you're overreacting – it's just a simple marriage…"

"What the fuck, Mother?"

"Calm down Shar…"

"Don't 'Shar' me Ryan - you're not the one getting married! And to think, I'm only 17, I have a _whole life _ahead of me!"

"Enough! You, Sharpay Violet Evans, are getting married to Brian Whitmore and that is the end of discussion!"

"I will _never _marry him!"

"_Yes you will_. He's our only chance!"

"Never Daddy! How dare you impose it?!"

"How dare you disobey me?!"

**CRASH!!!**

The Chinese Ming vase collided with the long mahogany executive desk situated at the center of the huge study and creating an earsplitting crash as it broke into a million pieces. The leather executive swivel chair located behind the desk zoomed backward and toppled over as a middle-aged man tried his fastest to avoid the flying piece of Oriental décor targeted at his head and fell on his carpeted flooring, cursing as he felt pangs of pain in his not-so-healthy body.

A blonde teen stood at the other end of the room fuming as she struggled to free herself of her brother's grip. Her normally soulful brown eyes were filled with zealous rage and she wanted to unleash her wrath upon the man who told her she was having an arranged marriage. Her brother pinned her arms to the side as she tried to reach for a bronze statue and once again chuck it at their father. He looked at her, his slate blue eyes warning her not to lose her temper.

Charlotte Evans sat frozen in the middle of the leather sofa, which matched the swivel chair, gripping the tea cup tightly halfway between the saucer and her cherry red lips. The vase flew right in front of her as she was going to sip her tea and her head spun as she looked at her daughter who was trying to throw more stuff at her husband. She slowly looked back at the tall man getting up from behind the desk. His slick grey hair had a few strands hanging out of place and his dark brown eyes were dancing with anger as he too glared at his daughter. He stood up and fixed his red silk tie positioning it meticulously on the center of his starched blue dress shirt and gently pulling the satin lapels of his black coat and brushing away its invisible dirt. He fixed his hair with his hands and sat down on his now upright chair.

Breathing slowly in and out his face had a scowl and he looked at the broken pieces of the vase that littered the corner of his varnished desk – which now had a chip on it. Looking back at his fuming daughter, his scowl deepened and he clenched his fists. His wife gave him a warning look and he coughed. Sharpay was still glaring at him and Ryan gave him a look of coldness.

"It's over, it's done and it's non-negotiable," he started and his voice got caught up in his throat.

"No matter what you try to do, no matter what you say, no matter what you _feel_ – you are going to get married in a month. So enjoy your last days being single because thirty days later you will be tying the knot and saving thousands of people from losing their jobs," he finished. Sharpay looked at him with pure hatred as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Fuck you!" she yelled and stomped out of the room.

"What am I going to do Char?" he asked his wife as his daughter slammed the door and was wrecking the things that got in her way in the hall. She looked at him, her blue eyes filled with sadness, understanding and a hint of anger.

"That's a rhetorical question don't you think?" she spat back leaning her elegant frame on the back of the sofa.

"Still, she cannot escape her responsibilities." Vance insisted hotly rubbing his two fingers on his forehead in deep thought. His wife put down her empty tea cup and glared at him.

"This is not one of her responsibilities Vance. The whole marriage was imposed on her and what she says is true. The "IT" girl of New York cannot just marry the stud of NY because you couldn't possibly live down your loss," she explained bitterly. Vance slammed a fist on his desk.

"Why are you all accusing me like I'm some selfish bastard?!" he roared.

"Because you are!" she yelled back and Vance stood up suddenly, his chair falling for the second time that day. He walked over to his wife who also stood up, smoothing down her cream dress. Charlotte stood eye to eye with Vance who was beet red in the face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered menacingly, his face merely inches from her own and she could feel the anger radiating off him.

"We all have sacrifices to make in our lives Vance, toning down our lifestyle is one of them. What the fuck were you playing at when you said yes to his proposal?" she hissed, her blue eyes sending off sparks of electricity as she glared at his face.

"The job of a thousand people who will lose their paychecks if I shut down, the lives of their families they wouldn't be able to support and the future of their children which would be bleak if they ended up on the streets," he hissed back and Charlotte softened her gaze and looked away from him in shame, he had a point.

Here was a man who was willing to sacrifice for the good of his people, but there was still the fact of the arranged marriage. She faced him with a sad look after carefully staring out the windows of their penthouse.

"Vance, what you did – it was heroic. But you're not God, and Sharpay's not Jesus who will live after three days and wow the world. She's a young woman who is forced to spend the rest of her life with a man she hardly knows, terrified, angry and bitter. Could you deal with that?"

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was 2:48 in the early morning and a black sports car sped down the streets of Manhattan as it headed for the airport. Slowing down as it drove into a parking space it stopped with a sudden jerk. Ryan gripped the steering wheel as if hanging on for dear life, his knuckles were as white as his face. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks as his heart crumbled and his sister sat beside him trying her best not to cry too.

Sharpay leapt out of the car and walked over to the driver's side, opened its door and popped the trunk open. She took out her numerous luggages and found a cart. Before walking out on her New York life, she knelt by the still open driver's door and looked up at her brother who hardly moved nor stopped his crying. She stroked his knee and he looked at her, his tear strained cheeks glistening in the darkness of the early morning.

"W…why…?" was all he could stammer before his lips quivered and more tears spilled. Sharpay hugged him tightly as she cried onto his shoulder too. She remembered how adamant her father had been, her mother looked blank and she knew her life was over.

"Daddy betrayed me when used to promise that he'll never let me stand in harm's way. He promised to protect me and never to harm me – it's all bullshit Ryan. He himself hurt me and it's just too fucking unbearable to be anywhere near him. He's all talk…" she trailed off.

"Promise you'll keep in touch?" he whispered, his voice cracked, his eyes red and puffy.

"I couldn't – not now. One day I'll call you, when I'm alright but for now…goodbye." Sharpay kissed his pale tear-strained cheek and walked away pushing her stuff as her brother watched her leave. When she was long gone, he revved the car and drove back to the Evans penthouse.

The next day was hell for the three Evans in New York. Ryan awoke to a belligerent father and a distraught mother who were leaving no stone unturned looking for their daughter who apparently ran away last night. His days of melancholy have started and he halfheartedly helped his parents look for his sister.

Night finally took over day and he crept back to his room closing the door. He looked around the dark blue walls that matched the indigo carpet flooring. His Macbook sat on his desk in one corner of the room, the chair behind it felt mysteriously eerie without his sister's presence. She sat there after dinner almost every night to chat with him and tell him all about her day. Then he looked and its charcoal grey satin covers and the matching duvet where she'll usually jump right after her stories and just bug the hell out of him.

He missed her already and hoped with all his heart, as he stared longingly at his Blackberry, that wherever she is, she is safe…

* * *

I know my other story's not done yet and now I have to update _two _stories but I don't mind!  
Anyway, this time I won't update this story unless I get like... at least seven reviews! (seven's my favorite number)

It's really sad when no one reviews... and I was so inspired to write this fanfic...


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM, only those characters who didn't appear in the movie, but did in my story!

Anyway, I've decided to update since I'm so inspired to write this story even if I didn't get the expected number of reviews I wished I had...

* * *

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter I**

"_**Change is inevitable - except from a vending machine."**_

Diana Stone woke up and did her usual morning routine. She jogged about 10 miles a day with her golden retriever, Buddy. After jogging, they went back to the mansion and she would cook breakfast for herself and her dog in her huge kitchen.

Buddy was her only company now, ever since her husband, Gary, died in a fishing accident. It had been a decade since his death and she had not remarried. Even if she was still good looking and filthy rich at 40, she still couldn't bring herself to love any other man.

The day had been quite uneventful. Her jewelry store was doing fine and she just stayed for half a day. After eating a lunch of Caesar salad and white wine at her favorite restaurant, she decided to do a little shopping. She went from boutique to boutique trying on numerous clothes, shoes and accessories.

Diana entered her black 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Coupe and drove back to her mansion. As she rounded the corner to her iron grilled, ornately spun black grills, she suddenly stopped, the tires screeching and smoke bellowing from the tires. There was a girl sleeping amidst her Louis Vuitton luggage and nearly sprawled in the middle of the empty street. She stormed out of her car and knelt beside the sleeping person. Diana studied the familiar face of the person she almost awakened. The teen had blonde curls cascading down and framing her face as she slept peacefully. Her pink strawberry lip-glossed lips were slightly parted and her eyes were tightly shut. She was sleeping on her purse, covered in a pink trench coat, her white V-neck top was peeking from the makeshift blanket and her legs were tucked, her skinny jeans clinging to her long and beautiful legs also accentuating her hot ass and knee-high leather her boots were enough to protect any damage to her legs.

It was very strange that this young girl chose to sleep in front of her mansion – the nerve of her! Even if she looked like a high-class teen it was still no excuse for her to put up camp _just like that_! Diana watched as the girl stirred in her sleep and muttered incoherently. Suddenly she sat bolt right up and her brown eyes were frantically zooming left and right and then finally settled on Diana Stone.

"Oh my God, you're Diana Stone!" she exclaimed and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I am. Now may I know who are you, and why are you here?" she was cut off in the last part because the girl hugged her tightly.

"Aunty Diana! It's been ten years!" the blonde sobbed and Diana was kneeling there as the girl's name suddenly clicked in her mind. She pushed the girl away at arm's length and inspected her.

"S-S-Sharpay?!" she stuttered, unable to believe that her niece, daughter of her estranged sister, was hugging her right in front of her home, a thousand miles from New York.

"Yes! You remember me Aunty Diana, do you?" she whimpered and looked into the older woman's dark blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness, of course I do! What are you doing here?" she replied and ushered her to get up. Then Diana took out her phone and asked Emile her butler to come out and assist Sharpay with the luggage while she drove her niece to the front door of the mansion.

The two got out of the Mercedes and Diana ushered her niece to the parlor and asked for tea from Eleonor, her housekeeper. She sat on one of the white armchairs that went well with the red walls and cream carpeted flooring of the parlor. Tea was served on the glass topped, dark wooden legged coffee table with a bronze statue of a horse in the middle. The statue reminded Sharpay of her father and she briefly wondered what he was doing now. Dismissing the thought, she sat on one of the sofas and got the cup and saucer given by her aunt.

"What brings you here?" Diana asked curiously, sipping her tea and eyeing her niece.

"Ugh, it's a long story Auntie, and not something I'd discuss over tea." Sharpay replied politely.

"Very well then – but for how long are you staying?" her aunt asked.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm not really sure…" she answered quietly. Diana frowned over the rim of her cup and gave her niece a stern glare.

"There's more to this than meets the eye, Sharpay. What have you done?" she asked in a stern voice and watched her niece fidget. Finally Sharpay sighed, put down her cup and saucer, and then looked at her aunt pleadingly, "Promise to listen to the very end _**and **_**not tell anyone**?"

Diana nodded and her niece sighed once again, taking a moment to compose herself.

"Life in NY was fun, you know… I was "IT" girl and everything, my future set and all that. Ryan and I were like unstoppable – like our parents. Then one day Daddy got home and he was mad and then the _Times _reported the Evans Ltd. was bankrupt or shut down or in deep trouble with numerous lawsuits and debts or something. He was so upset and life was a little hard. Then he asked for a family meeting one day and told me I'll be marrying _Brian Whitman_ of all people so his rival company, Whitman & Co. would help him! Imagine the _stud of New York_! I mean, the only reason he gets to bang girls is because he's rich!" she narrated and ended with a laugh as she threw up her arms thinking about the guy she almost married.

"And so you ran away to Albuquerque to escape." Diana finished for her.

"I want to be happy Auntie and all I could think about was running to you." Sharpay said, suddenly somber.

"I'm…flattered, really I am…" the older woman said and then looked out her stained glass window. The harmony of cold colors that radiated light like a rainbow into the warm colored parlor were a beautiful match and for awhile, Sharpay admired the room.

"Knowing you, my darling niece, you wouldn't want to go back just yet. Of course, I couldn't just kick you out of my home so I'm going to take you in," Diana began and Sharpay's ears perked. _Did she just say_…? "But under certain conditions, one: you will continue your education, I know of a school – East High, I think is the name. Two: I'll teach you the ways on how to handle the jewelry store I own – actually it's a kind of mining company too – so you earn your own money. Its nice being dependent on yourself darling, you won't be able to use your credit cards as of now, easily traceable. So we'll change it today and I'll give you a new one. Third: give me a heads-up if you're going out or throwing a party. I may not be your parents but I sure would want to know where to find you in case of an emergency. Are we clear on this?" Sharpay was crying – she was so happy her aunt would take her in. She flung herself into the older woman's arms and sniffled, "Yes Auntie! We are very clear on that!"

Diana was trying to hold back her tears as she stroked her niece's back with affection. She missed her little Sharpay – it was hard letting her go when she moved to Albuquerque, they shared a certain bond. But now, knowing that it probably wasn't right and for her own selfish reasons, she wanted her niece to stay with her forever. As of now, she vowed to protect her from her own family and start treating her as her own – even better than her dear sister!

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

East High, home of the Wildcats, opened its glass double doors to welcome its students and teachers to yet another day in highschool. Students rushed to and fro their lockers, then to their friends lockers and then to their classrooms.

The double doors opened once again to let a large group of teenage boys enter. All eyes stopped long enough to glance admiringly at East High's basketball team.

All _female _eyes stopped long enough to drool over East High's "Golden Boy." He was tall with dark brown hair, granite blue eyes and that could melt almost everyone into a puddle and that entrancing smile with a goofy grin that could make anyone swoon or feel their knees buckle as their hearts beat faster and faster – nearing a supersonic explosion, and that's just when he gives a glance.

Troy Bolton walked in joking and chatting with his teammates. His bestfriend, an Afro-American with a bouncy afro, put an arm over his shoulder and pointed at a girl in the distance. Troy nodded his thanks to Chad Danforth and went over to his girlfriend's locker. Students parted to let him pass and they watched with awe as Troy kissed Gabriella Montez and then help her with her stuff then walk her to homeroom. They were just the _cutest couple _ever!

Taylor McKessie watched Troy and Gabriella with keen interest before responding to her boyfriend's, Chad, kiss. Then they walked to homeroom together. When they got to the classroom, she spotted Troy looking reluctant about something while Gabriella, in all her perkiness, was convincing him about that something. Being valedictorian, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

As she and Chad walked to homeroom, she saw the sign-up for the Spring Musicale auditions. She knew that Ms. Darbus was looking for fresh new thespians and with that, she also wanted variety. It was during a karaoke night that everyone realized the Golden Boy's talent wasn't just shooting hoops – Troy Bolton could sing, dance and act! She edged a little closer, pretending to rummage something in her bag while listening intently.

"Come on Troy, it will be fun!" insisted Gabriella, putting a hand on Troy's muscular arm.

"I don't know Gabs, I'm not really sure if this singing stuff's for me…" an unconvinced Troy said. She could see Gabriella's frown in her peripheral vision as Taylor "looked" for her pen.

"But I'll be with you and so will everyone be! We all love you Troy - on stage and on the court!"

"What about your Scholastic Decathlon?"

"Oh my gosh! You are absolutely right, I nearly forgot! Heaven forbid – Tay!"

Taylor slowly looked up from her rummaging to look at her, "Yup?"

"What would happen to the team if I don't go?" she asked. Taylor discreetly looked over to Troy who was mouthing 'do something' (something: NO TO AUDITIONS) and winked.

"We lose," she answered the Latina simply. Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand and looked really upset. She didn't want her team to lose, nor did she want to give up auditions but after calculating the probability of benefit if she auditioned against the Scholastic Decathlon (**A/N: **with like a real equation, I would've posted one but I'm no whiz in math) her brain told her she'll have around 90% more benefit from the latter. She looked sadly at Troy.

"My own team needs me, we'll sing next time?" she asked in a sweet voice and he nodded enthusiastically – even if she made it sound as if _he _was the one begging _her_!

The bell rang and everyone went to their respective seats as the day started…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Diana Stone had just talked to Principal Matsui about her niece's transfer to East High. Before that she talked to an old friend who agreed to keep her posted with the Evans so that they could protect Sharpay if her family decided to check with her old school.

Sharpay walked along the white and red halls of East High with her aunt and the principal. She was feeling quite antsy since this was new turf and she knew she had to make a good impression. Feeling quite lost without her brother, Sharpay made a mental note to call him at the end of the week. Knowing Ryan, he would probably be having sleepless nights thinking about her.

Her aunt told her to have fun and left as Principal Matsui led her to a classroom. She looked through the rectangular window and saw a robust blonde woman with huge hornrim glasses and dark clothes with a feathered scarf who was flourishing dramatically…_dramatically! Is she a drama teacher?! _Sharpay thought… in front of her class. Changing her view, she suddenly felt like she died and went to heaven. Through the looking glass, she spotted the _hottest _guy she had ever laid eyes on – which was saying something considering she came from New York!

The principal knocked and then opened the door ushering her in and addressing the class. Sharpay stood front and center as her suspicions about the drama teacher was confirmed when Ms. Darbus told her to stand _center stage_.

"Good morning students! We have a transfer student here from New York," Principal Matsui gestured to Sharpay, "Her name is Sharpay Evans and she came from Marlborough School."

This elicited looks of astonishment from her new classmates, jealousy from some girls and starstruck ones from the guys – they had an "IT" girl in their midst, that explained her haughty look!

"I hope you'll all make her feel welcome at East High." Principal Matsui said and then left.

Ms. Darbus looked over her new student with a smile. Then she put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder and asked her to introduce herself and maybe share a little tidbit of what she does.

"Well, I _love _drama – I act!" she said proudly and that statement earned a sigh of relief. They finally found someone who could distract Darbus from making _them _act!

"Oh you do?" the drama teacher gushed and a smile graced her face, "I must say – you should try out for our Spring Musicale Ms. Evans!" she insisted. Sharpay nodded when a hand went up getting her, and Ms. Darbus' attention.

"Are _you_, Sharpay Evans, daughter of Vance Evans, owner of Evans Ltd.?" a Latina asked the blonde who paled a bit.

"No, we must've had the same name!" she joked, deciding to lie rather than blow her cover.

"Really? The resemblance is very unmistakable, you have his eyes." Gabriella said pointedly and Sharpay was starting to get irritated with this perky girl and had to grit her teeth before answering her.

The class was just wondering what Gabriella was talking about, no one was really interested in boring stuff like business companies...

"Oh well, must be coincidence!" she replied brightly causing the Latina to frown. Ms. Darbus ushered Sharpay to her seat and that was the end of that.

Troy had been mesmerized from the point where he saw her eyes as she looked through the window at the door until the time she sat on the seat next to him, which was vacant. By the time the bell rang he was smitten with the new girl – captivated enough to forget about his girlfriend from junior to his current senior year.

Gabriella had to run to catch up with Troy and she was panting by the time she reached his side and he didn't give an inkling that he noticed her presence. Becoming irritated, she clapped her hands (she doesn't know how to snap) in front of his face a few times before she got his attention. Troy squinted at her like he just saw her and she gave him a glare.

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" she said, hurt on her voice.

"Nooo… sorry Gabs! I spaced out…" he said and gave that smile again. Gabriella felt herself melting and she forgave her boyfriend.

"So what were you saying?" he prompted her as he took her hand and walked towards her locker.

"I was saying that maybe we should try out for the talent show instead of the musicale since we're both busy." Gabriella told him and Troy nodded his agreement.

Taylor hurried up to them and told Gabriella her help was needed. Troy's girlfriend detached herself from him and rushed away with Taylor. Troy was left alone and he started walking when he spotted _her _in front of the sign-up sheet. Suddenly his heart fluttered and his palms were sweaty – he even contemplated on walking up to her!

Mustering his courage, he went over and stood behind Sharpay. He could inhale her perfume, it wasn't overpowering – just enough to intoxicate him and keep inhaling her scent for a few more seconds. Then she turned around and gasped. Troy was enjoying his crumb of heaven when he heard her gasp and he automatically ran a hand through his hair and give her a goofy grin. She exhaled slowly, clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you – I'm Troy, by the way!" he said extending a hand which Sharpay took as she giggled at his formality.

"Do I have to repeat my name too? I think the principal and the drama teacher introduced me more than enough," she asked coyly and Troy laughed.

"Why don't you repeat it for the third time today? For formality's sake?" he insisted playfully.

"Sharpay, nice to meet you…" she told him with a smile of her own. The smile that blinded Troy and made his heart beat faster and his knees buckle.

"Sharpay…" he drawled slowly, still holding her hand, still with a goofy grin. Deciding to be a bit bold, Sharpay tiptoed and whispered something huskily into Troy's ear.

"_Don't wear it out_…"

Troy Bolton was left standing speechless in the middle of an empty hall, late for class, as he heard the clicking of her heels fade and the echoes remain. He could already feel his world spin and then he realized where his heart was meant to be: with Sharpay.

But then he remembered that he was committed, and that he was the Golden Boy of East High. Looking around, he saw the sign-up sheet again and was surprised to find it empty. So she didn't sign up! Then he realized why – it was a pair's audition. Troy suddenly knew what to do…

But then, he had to get to class first!

* * *

Ok, there's a bit of Troyella but, as we would all like to hope, it won't last long - I promise! Sharpay's character still seems to be hazy but I think I'll tone down the Ice Queen personality a bit, after all, she kinda switched roles with Gabriella, being the new girl this time.

Ta-dum! I really hope to get like, more than 10 reviews this time before I update...


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM, only those characters who didn't appear in the movie, but did in my story!

* * *

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter II**

"_**Today I caught myself smiling for no reason… then I realized I was thinking about you."**_

Today was another great day in the history of East High – for Troy Bolton that is. Waking up with a smile he, or anyone else for that matter, could not wipe off. Even if his father was apoplectic with rage last night because he was in detention for being late, ergo: no basketball practice. His mother scolded him and told him to fix his room which was rapidly becoming a pigsty. Not even his girlfriend whom he ditched to drive Sharpay home and was now really mad at him!

Troy Bolton was in cloud 9! He waltzed, _yes waltzed – let's say to the tune of __**I'm Walking on Sunshine **_(**A/N**: if this was part of the Disney movie Zac Efron would've been singing) right inside and pranced, _oh yes he could prance!_ - Along the corridors, students parting to let him pass gave him strange looks as if he'd gone insane. He reached his locker humming a tune (one given above) and opened it to get his things for morning class, twirling every notebook he gets.

Chad and Taylor were kinda making out – Chad was trying to – on Taylor's locker when Troy, _their _Troy, walked in. They both stopped and watched him prance to his locker and he had this dreamy look on his face. Taylor gave her boyfriend an alarmed look and ushered him to go see what's up. Chad wanted to kiss his girlfriend some more and leave a man be but she nudged him a bit too hard and he ended up right beside Troy.

He watched his best bud humming with this goofy smile he hasn't seen since Anna Thompson, their kindergarten teacher (who was really pretty and nice) kissed his cheek when he made her a Valentine's card (yup, Chad remembered! That's how well they know each other). Chad immediately knew that whoever could give this effect on Troy would surely be _very special_.

"Hey Hoops," he greeted his friend who seem to hardly notice. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Hey Hoops," he said forcefully slamming his bestfriend's locker door which got his attention.

"Oh hey Chad!" Troy said surprised, but the smile wasn't gone.

"Did Gabriella finally hit the sack with you?" he asked playfully but Troy nearly gagged.

"_Excuse me_?! We hardly touch each other…intimately!" he protested and looked really sick.

This was news to Chad – he thought that since Gabs was Troy's girlfriend, she would be the only person who could give him _that smile_. But then again, as he looked back, she was never able to.

"Eh, I'm sorry dude! I thought you did…" he apologized and Troy nodded.

"It's alright man, what made you think we did it anyway?" he asked and Chad scratched his chin.

"Dude, you were smiling that smile when Ms. Thompson kissed you're cheek! That was like 13 years ago man!" he told him and Troy looked a bit confused but then smiled, yet again!

"Wha-? Oh yeah…hmmm…" Chad never got the chance to hear his answer because the first bell rang signaling the beginning of class. He had to rush to his locker (tut, tut, how irresponsible) since he was too busy trying to capture Taylor's lips with his own that morning.

Troy just shrugged and walked to homeroom looking forward to that beautiful goddess who sits next to him for 90 minutes. His heart was starting to beat faster as he approached the door and when he turned the knob, he had to take in a deep breath before entering.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Diana was worried about the boy who dropped her niece off yesterday. She learned that he was the East High basketball team captain and that he was the school's "Golden Boy" but she was still worried about him. He looked like he really liked Sharpay, which wasn't a bad thing, but the thing that bothered her most was that her niece showed signs of reciprocating his feelings. What would happen to them? Will Sharpay trust him enough with the truth?

She couldn't concentrate on her work that day – even if it was the unveiling of the new cuts her diamond cutter designed, and she was usually hyped to see them. Sighing, she sat back on her chair and closed her eyes. It was Tuesday, three days since she found her niece sleeping in front of her mansion and it felt like three years has passed! Diana could still remember the last day she saw her darling niece, crying after her as she boarded the plane to God knows where…

"_Auntie D! Please don't go! Please don't go!" a 7-year old girl bawled at the woman who was trying her hardest not to break down. The little girl broke from her mother's grasp and chased her aunt and clung to her._

"_Auntie Diana – don't leave me…" she whimpered and Diana looked down at her niece._

"_I have to go baby girl…" she whispered, tears in her eyes and she took the girl's hand and half-dragged her back to her scowling mother._

"_Thank you D. I know mother would appreciate it," an elegant blonde lady said coldly._

"_It was Eugene's decision to go fishing with Gary!" her sister spat angrily._

"_And you let him knowing that he couldn't swim and your husband couldn't fix an upturned fishing boat!" the elegant blonde snarled._

"_If you were listening to the police report, Charlotte," the other growled, "Then you would've heard that our dear brother has strapped himself tightly in his seat and that my husband _**drowned **_trying to turn over their capsized boat in the _**middle of a goddamn storm**_!!!"_

_Charlotte slapped her sister's face hard and Sharpay was crying in the middle of the two women._

"_You bitch! Even after dear Gary Foster died you still have the heart to defend him?!"_

"_Well excuse me if I love him so much and if I know what really happened and that you couldn't deal with it!"_

"_How could I deal with my brother dying?!"_

"_You can stop blaming my _**dead husband **_for one!"_

"_Flight 423 going to California will be leaving in five minutes. All passengers please…"_

"_I'm going." Diana Stone picked up her carry-on and walked briskly away. Sharpay watched her aunt leave her and screamed as loud as she could as she tried to fend off her mother._

She sat up from her reverie and looked around her office. She wondered how her niece knew she was in Albuquerque when everyone thought she was in California. It didn't matter though, as long as the rest of the Evans don't find out. Diana played with her blonde locks and went over to her mini-bar and poured herself a cup of coffee. She wanted to know how her niece found her…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay watched as Troy walked in flashing her a gorgeous smile followed by Ms. Darbus who started rambling. Hardly listening, she was thinking about other things when he heard his sexy voice addressing her.

"Are you gonna audition?" he whispered and Sharpay could feel her spine tingle.

"No, it's a pair's audition and I don't have a pair…" she whispered back.

"What if _I _audition with you?" his voice dropped a bit lower and she gave him a sideways glance.

"_I _hardly know you – and I don't deal with strangers." Sharpay whispered keeping her eyes up front. As much as she wanted to, Sharpay was aware that she couldn't be attached to anyone.

"We met yesterday, we even shook hands!" he insisted and gave her a pleading look.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" she eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was a playboy.

"Whose gotta Scholastic Decathlon contest – couldn't make it," he told her.

"So you'll just sing with me, is that it?" she couldn't believe it was alright with him.

"You think I'm some chick magnet don't you?" he whispered, sounding very amused.

"With the way you're talking, you might as well be one," she retorted with a smile.

"It won't hurt if the two of us will sing together…" he insisted and she rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Sharpay was cut off with Ms. Darbus clapping her hands and looking at them fondly.

"Now Mr. Bolton and Ms. Evans, since you two have agreed to sing at the pairs audition eight days from now, I suggest you sign up after my class and talk with Ms. Nielsen, our musical director later. After you've done that, let me just warn you that there won't be anymore mutterings in my class. I'm letting you both slide, Ms. Evans since you're a new student and Mr. Bolton since you've only done something like this now," the robust woman said.

Troy looked around to see an affronted Gabriella, a surprised Taylor, and a smiling Chad. Everyone else just looked amused, though Zeke looked a bit downtrodden; he wanted to ask the new girl out. Ms. Darbus continued her sermon and everyone waited for the class to end.

The bell rung and Sharpay told Troy she'll sign them up, seeing as she didn't have a choice, she joked. When she left, Gabriella scowled at her boyfriend and decided to give him the cold shoulder, not noticing that her boyfriend didn't care. Chad walked alongside Troy.

"Dude, you fell for the new girl!" he said excitedly, his afro bouncing along.

"Get real, I have a girlfriend and I just met Sharpay." Troy defended himself.

"But man, I can see the sparks fly! You and that Sharpay girl look _hot _together!" he insisted.

"Whoa! Slow down man, since when did you play matchmaker?" Troy gave Chad a look.

"Since she got you hooked like – the minute you saw her!" he replied with a _duh _look.

"And when did you become so girly-observant?" (Girly-observant: _notices the subtle changes men usually are very oblivious to_) an astonished Troy asked.

"We knew each other since kinder man," he retorted and looked around for eavesdroppers.

"To tell you the truth, you two look better together…" he muttered and Troy shook his head.

"Hold up there! You cannot just tell me who I can be with Chad." Troy said sternly.

"Just saying man, face it, you know I couldn't stand that girl anyway." Chad replied.

"Who, Gabriella?" his bestfriend asked wide-eyed. Chad never said anything.

"Duh, isn't it obvious she just clings to you like glue coz you're popular?" he chided.

"Now that you've mentioned it…she does." Troy muttered in agreement and the two continued walking down the hall.

"Are you serious about the singing thing?" Chad asked and Troy nodded.

"Darbus will practically have a fit if we don't," he answered glumly.

"And so will Coach." Chad agreed and Troy looked alarmed – he forgot about his Dad…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"First: detention yesterday and now you tell me you're going to _sing, dance _and _act_?!" an angry Jack Bolton yelled. Troy hung his head and said nothing.

"What about basketball, Troy, what about the upcoming championships?! I thought this meant something to you?!" he continued yelling and Lucy entered the living room where father and son were.

"Jack, lower your voice," she scolded her husband then turned to her son.

"Troy, are you sure about your decision?" she asked kindly and Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Mom, it's my senior year – might as well try something new before I graduate," he said with a smile.

"As long as it won't coincide with your studies and basketball practice, I'll let you and Gabby do your thing on stage." Lucy said with a nod but her son shook his head.

"I won't be with Gabs Mom…" he said to the shock of his parents.

"Then with whom?" his mother asked with wide-eyes.

"The new girl, her name's Sharpay and she just moved from New York." Troy explained looking quite dreamy which did not go unnoticed by his mother.

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Lucy said and then looked pointedly at her husband.

"This won't affect the way you play?" he asked Troy in a robotic voice. His son nodded eagerly.

"That's done! Dinner time then." Lucy said happily going back to the dining room.

The Bolton men followed her, both starving…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Looking up from her novel, Diana heard the front door close and the sound of heels as they made their way to her spiral staircase. She patiently waited for the soft patter of flip flops signaling her niece's descent as she makes her way towards the dining room. Diana immediately bookmarked her book and returned to the shelf of her library and went to the dining room.

Entering the rectangular room, she looked the end of the long dining table and found her niece waiting her. Sitting at the head of the table, they both started eating and it was silent for a while. During the middle of their meal, Diana took a sip of her wine and faced her niece.

"Sharpay?" she asked and her niece stopped chewing to look at her.

"How…how did you find me?" she asked again watching her niece swallow slowly.

"Mother asked me to throw away some of your stuff ten years ago. I saw the copy of the deed of this mansion and decided to keep it. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling you'll be staying here." Sharpay confessed with a small smile.

"And the reason you ran away straight to my home?" her aunt continued and her niece sniffled a bit before answering, "I never wanted you to go Auntie D..."

Diana was incredibly touched and she hugged her niece, tears streaming down both their faces. They cried for a few minutes and eventually separated.

"Do your parents know?" she continued asking. Sharpay shook her head and continued eating.

"That's why I came here. Never in a million years will they think I'll go here." Sharpay answered with a shrug and Diana smiled appreciatively. They continued to eat until…

"Did I mention that I'm going to audition for the Spring Musicale?" Sharpay blurted excitedly. Diana smiled at her niece who started blabbing about this cute guy named Troy Bolton and how their teacher overheard their conversation and kinda forced them to sign-up…

"When is he coming over?" she asked, intrigued.

"We haven't talked about it yet, I'll tell you tomorrow." Sharpay replied smiling cheekily. Her aunt just rolled her eyes and nodded.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"The nerve of that boyfriend-grabbing, bimbo, Big Apple blonde-haired bitch!!!"

"Gabby, calm down, honey! She's not out to grab your BF just yet."_ Sharpay's not like that._

"Oh but she will Tay! I know she will - I could _feel _it…"

"Girl you're overreacting, Troy's your man! He won't dump you for her; he'll come to his senses tomorrow and tell that person that he won't be able to sing with her."_ yeah right…_

"_Have you seen_ the way he looks at her?!"

"Like a puppy?" _oh man, why did I say that?_

"Eureka! He looks at her like she's an angel or something!"

"But I don't see Sharpay flirting or anything. She smiles and talks to him occasionally – and he tours her around occasionally…" _not to mention that they look __**way **__better than the two of you together…_

"You know what Tay, maybe _I _should tour her around occasionally too…"

"Not with that murderous look on your face. I swear if you go around looking like that, East High might order a restraining order on you about keeping a hundred feet away from Sharpay." _Maybe it should be issued now…?_

"You actually know her name?"

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" _so does Troy and Sharpay together, like: TroyPay!_

"I thought you're my BFF?!"

"I am!" _not!_

"Act like one!"

"Don't I always?" _actually, I haven't since you've changed and became too self-centered_ - _and that was a year ago?! Ever since Troy asked you out! Don't even know **what **he saw in you._

"Not right now! You are actually siding on the enemy!"

"Whoa?!" _now she's really gone overboard, just look at her – fuming…_

"I could not believe this! Please go Tay; I have a lot of homework to do…"

_Thank God! Anything to get away from her…_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Taylor went immediately to Troy's house and found him washing the dishes. She grabbed a dry towel and started helping. He smiled his appreciation.

"So, Troy, what's the deal between you and the new girl?" she asked.

"Why did you suddenly take after your boyfriend?" he muttered and she looked shocked.

"Chad – suddenly became intuitive?" she gasped and he laughed and nodded.

"Well yeah, he said we looked good together." Troy explained with a shrug.

"You do!" Taylor agreed with a huge smile and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what am I going to do about Gabs?" he asked and it was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes.

"Are you that dense? Dump her?!" she cried.

"I just met Sharpay!" he cried too.

"Alright, just give it some time – it'll come to you." Taylor told him and winked.

She left his house a few minutes later and Troy went to his room thinking about what his two friends said: dump Gabriella and hook up with Sharpay – essentially when the time is right (Taylor's words)

He looked at his ceiling and smiled… the idea of it seemed to get better with each passing minute…

* * *

I just couldn't stop writing! :) I wake up and then I become terribly hyped to just write write write! :)

Anyway, about the background bit on Aunt Diana's flashback, is it vague? Please PM me if so, I'll see what I can do though I think what went down is understandable.

And this time, Chaylor sides with Troypay! Weee! I really don't like Gabriella that much since I think her character in HSM is all too perky and perfect! If I may be so bold, Sharpay Evans has more depth than her! She may be really freaking _evil _but she has a nice side too. Along with Troy, they make a **power-couple!!! **:D  
There's also a part there where Taylor and Gabriella are talking, it's all dialogue and the italics are the thoughts running through Taylor's mind. Hope nobody got confused.

**Next up: **Is it the long-awaited break-up about to happen?!


	4. Chapter III

**Thank you _Linzerb83, troypay4eternity and LoveIsLost29 _for your constant reviews, they keep me going!!! :D You guyz rock!!! :D**

****

* * *

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter III**

"_**And I shall find some girl perhaps, and a better one than you. With eyes as wise, but kindlier, and lips as soft, but true, and I daresay she will do."**_

It had been five days since Gabriella Montez found out that her boyfriend and the new girl were auditioning for the Spring Musicale. Six days ago, she was forcing him to join _her _and he said 'no' and even reminded her of her Scholastic Decathlon. She wasn't really bothered that he wouldn't sing with her – she'd rather not sing at all! The fact is, _Troy Bolton_, was her boyfriend! Her instant boost of status! She became popular because of him – and she intends to keep it that way!

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sophia Montez glanced at the wall clock over the stove in her kitchen. Her brows knitted since her daughter never came down late for breakfast. She decided to go up and get her down before the food turns cold. Quietly she went up the stairs and tiptoed into her daughter's room. That's when she heard…chanting?!

Being a devout Catholic, Mrs. Montez condemns any form of witchcraft and she nearly had a heart attack when she heard her daughter uttering strange words in a low and almost hypnotized voice.

"Oh, Great Mother Goddess, enclose me in your loving arms and nurture and bring forth the Goddess within me."

Sophia could not help but peek into her daughter's room and saw her chanting in front of her mirror in a weird outfit and make-up stirring something in a bowl. After finishing her mixing, her daughter once again gazed deeply into her mirror.

"I represent the Great Goddess, Mother of all things. I shine in the light of the Golden Wings of Isis. All that is great and loving only belongs to me."

Her daughter, still unaware of her presence, put half of the mixture in a drawstring pink bag along with a penny and a crystal. She was about to put the other half of the mixture in her closet when Mrs. Montez couldn't help it anymore and went into the room. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the circle, a willow wand and other witchcraft paraphernalia. Gabriella jumped and the pink mixture fell to the floor leaving a stain. She glared at her daughter who was looking at her with a grave expression.

"Gabriella Montez! What is the meaning of all this condemnation?!" she yelled in anger.

"Good morning to you too, mama." Gabriella replied in her best alto voice, which didn't work.

"Oh my goodness gracious, have you lost all senses of what is right and wrong?!" she yelled.

"I am but a heart-broken teenage girl who wants nothing but her boyfriend back." Gabriella said in that trying hard alto voice of hers which made her mother scowl darkly.

"Has he touched you in any way?" she growled and Gabriella briefly considered saying 'yes' but she couldn't since there was no proof he did.

"No, not yet mama. I wanted to wait until our wedding night but then this new girl came along and took his heart away from me. Sometimes, I could still hear the squelching sound his heart makes as it leaves its bonds from mine…" then she gave an evil giggle. (**A/N**: Brenda song did this evil giggle in one episode of TSL, it was damn funny – though I forgot which episode it was, sorry.)

Sophia Montez was at a loss. Her daughter never acted this way before then she suddenly took notice of the transformation her daughter went through. She was wearing a neon pink wife beater with a leather corset and a black ruffled chiffon skirt that went until her shins. She was also wearing patent leather knee-high boots with... five inch heels?! Gabriella's make up was very dark, violet eye-shadow, dark eyeliner and violet lipstick. Silver bangles adorned her wrists and ugly-shaped rings, her fingers. Plus black fingernails.

She wanted to take her daughter to an asylum right there and then but decided against it. After all, her daughter was a teenager who goes through phases. Instead of getting mad some more, she shook her head and told Gabriella that breakfast is getting cold. Her daughter nodded and followed her.

Her mother dropped Gabriella off at the side entrance of her school and drove away, stopping by the church to say a prayer for the sanity of her daughter. Gabriella rolled her eyes; she could feel her mother's anxiety all over the car. Walking inside her school, she quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom and fixed herself up one more time. Re-applying her dark make up, she kissed the mirror leaving an ugly-shaped violet kiss mark – which in truth, looked more like a bruise. It was show time…

Gabriella pushed open the door and made her way to Troy Bolton's locker. Students gawked at her punk/gothic look and scrambled as far away from her as possible. Snide comments were thrown her way and she threw them all a finger. Reaching her destination, she leaned on Troy's locker door and waited for the Golden Boy of East High to come to her. While waiting, she spotted Chad and Taylor looking at her, one aghast, the other was shaking her head. She gave them both the finger. If Chad wasn't there, Taylor would've rushed to her now _ex_-BFF.

Troy walked inside East High with Sharpay. They weren't together yet, just friends. Walking to his locker, Sharpay and Troy were bantering playfully about something when they came upon the transformed Gabriella Montez. Sharpay dropped her things in shock, her perfect lips forming a perfect 'O' of surprise. Troy hurriedly picked them up and studied his girlfriend who was casually leaning on his locker door, one foot raised and resting on it too.

"Good morning?" he managed to say when he found his voice. Gabriella attacked him with her lips, forcefully trying to pry his mouth open with her tongue. Troy nearly gagged; he smelled halitosis and beer on her breath as she assaulted him. Since he held his duffel bag on one hand and Sharpay's things on the other, he lost balance and fell on his back, Gabriella on top of him, clinging like a leech and trying to suck his pursed lips. She succeeded on smudging his face violet. Sharpay was frozen on the spot and so are the other Wildcats as they watched the forced make-out session.

Chad and the other basketball player quickly rushed to the aid of their captain, wrestling a now snarling Gabriella off Troy. She was kicking, punching, clawing and screaming as she tried to fend them all off. Taylor and Sharpay both rushed to Troy's aid and tried to stifle their giggles because his face looked like it was covered in bruises instead of kiss marks. Troy muttered something about having the need to vomit when he heard Gabriella's voice echo along the corridors.

"Troooy! You are mine!" she screeched, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth, eyes rolling.

"I will never ever let you gooo!" she continued, while everyone watched as Gabriella suddenly fell to the floor. In a flash a circle formed around her as she heaved and threw up all over her dress and the white floor. Nobody moved, Troy took her to the clinic, carrying her bridal style.

The nurse cleaned her up as Troy watched, leaning against the wall. The nurse then left them alone for a bit to write down something. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled sheepishly.

"Hullo boyfriend," she drawled and Troy looked at her in disgust.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, fighting the urge to snap. She blinked a few times.

"I should be the one asking that! You are the one having a blatant affair with the bimbette blonde whilst I, you girlfriend, watch you having a blatant affair with some bimbette blonde." Gabriella replied harshly, her eyes widening creepily.

"I'm not having an affair, and she is not a _bimbette blonde_. Her name is Sharpay and she's got brains as well as beauty." Troy snapped, crossing his arms and frowning at her.

"Oh yeah?! Then how come you'll sing with her in the musical instead of me when I was the one asking you first?!" she demanded pounding her fists on the bed.

"Because Ms. Darbus said so," he replied with a heavy sigh.

"I saw you whispering to each other…" she growled spitting the words vehemently.

"Is it bad to talk to other people?" he countered and she threw back her head and barked a laugh.

"Trying to justify your actions now eh? As your girlfriend Troy, I forbid you." Gabriella snarled.

"If that's the way you like, then I guess I don't like to be your boyfriend." Troy snapped.

"Do you really mean that?" she purred suddenly, positioning herself in a suggestive manner on the bed and grinning widely at Troy, "You know, I am _so much better _than her…"

Troy's face became one of fury as he towered over his girlfriend who was trying to unbuckle his belt. He held her wrists and she thought he was reciprocating until he threw her back down.

"Stop it! Are you _high_?!" he said angrily as she lolled around and nodded.

"Maybe on some crack…" she whispered innocently and Troy backed away quickly.

"Hell Gabby! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he rasped running a hand through his hair.

"I want to be with you Troy – forever…" she whimpered and he glared at her shaking his head.

"Right now, you need some help," he answered her and left. He went to the hall and dialed Gabriella's mother. Picking up on the third ring, he heard her anxious voice say hello.

"Hey Mrs. Montez, Gabs is here in the school clinic," he began and she hurried him.

"Turns out she was using crack…" and he heard the phone click. The nurse told him to go to class and that Gabriella's mother called shortly after he did and was rushing. Troy asked for a moment with Gabriella. The Latina looked at him glumly as he entered.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and he nodded.

"I know…" he said and she started to cry as he stood there.

"I was just… jealous! You were freaking mine, Troy!" she bawled and Troy shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said gently and she looked up at him, her make-up smudged.

"Your going to regret this." Gabriella growled hoarsely and Troy just shrugged and left.

Mrs. Montez ran into East High before realizing that she didn't know which way to go and then spotted Troy as he turned on a corner. Troy stopped when he heard his name and saw a nearly hysterical Mrs. Montez rush to him.

"Oh where is she Troy?! Where is she?!" the older Latina was crying so hard.

"I'll take you to the clinic," he answered and assisted the distraught woman back to the clinic.

"Thank you," she gulped and he nodded, "You know she's a wreck because you hang out with this new girl."

"We were just friends, but I don't think I could handle being around Gabby right now."

"I completely understand, she needs professional help, thank you again, Troy."

"You're welcome Mrs. Montez."

After that, Troy went to his first period and spent the rest of the day thinking about Sharpay.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was lunchtime and the cafeteria was packed with students as they ate their food. Troy sat with Chad, Taylor and Sharpay in their usual table. Rumors have been flying around and the other three wanted to know what happened.

"Dude, is it true that she has Marilyn Manson's blood in a vial?" his bestfriend asked excitedly.

"Nooo…" Troy answered giving Chad a weird look and Taylor shook her head.

"What happened to her? I mean she gave me _the finger _this morning!" she said looking mad.

"I'm not sure guys, she needs a little help is all." Troy told them when Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Martha joined their table.

"Heya! Did you know about the commotion happening at the side doors of the school? Apparently, Gabriella was being dragged off by her mother and some dudes in white." Martha blubbered and everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Kelsi asked wide-eyed and everyone's eyes begged for more.

"Yeah, and she was screaming something about not using crack," Martha's eyes went to Troy, "She also screamed that she only said that to fool you." Everyone looked at Troy.

"She was _high_?!" Zeke said mouth agape.

"On _crack_?!" Jason blurted quite loudly.

"Over you?!" they simultaneously shouted and the whole school was silent.

"Way to be discreet." Sharpay whispered with a smile and the two flashed her sheepish grins.

After awhile, the noise level went back to normal this time, with a new rumor flying around: Gabriella Montez was snorting crack because of Troy Bolton.

Sharpay was doubled over in laughter as Troy dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the hall. She found the whole situation funny.

"Did you see how they all looked at me?" he fumed as she wiped the last tears of her laughing fit.

"Yeah, but you need not worry," she assured him with a smile. Troy smiled back.

"Why not?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It's just a rumor, it'll spread, and it'll stick, grow worse and eventually die down." Sharpay explained with a smile, "I get that a lot in New York."

"I just don't mind?" he looked astonished as she nodded.

"Let's go back inside, yeah?" she whispered softly and he nodded, taking her hand.

Chad and Taylor watched the two enter the cafeteria hand in hand. Troy looked calm as Sharpay led him back to the table. They sat down as if Troy didn't leave a few minutes ago looking furious.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked kindly and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a rumor," he said, giving Sharpay a look. She gave him a small smile.

"So – audition's tomorrow, what're you gonna sing?" Taylor asked innocently.

"You'll know, if you'll watch." Sharpay answered with a smirk. Taylor was trying to catch her off guard every day, asking the question at random moments.

"I give up! You're as hard to break as Troy, unlike Chad." Taylor smirked as Chad frowned.

"Just because I'm _honest_…" he began and Taylor pinched his ear.

"Ow! Oh fine, I tend to blurt out things…" he said rubbing his ear. Everyone laughed.

"Seriously, are you guys watching?" Troy asked with an indescribable look.

"Do you seriously think we'll miss it?" Chad countered laughing. Troy cringed.

"What's the point of acting when no one gets to watch?" Taylor nodded and they all laughed again. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and everyone went to their respective classes.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy dropped off Sharpay in her aunt's home after school and chatted with her aunt for a few minutes before driving off. When Troy and Sharpay went over to each other's house to practice, the adults immediately took a liking upon the visitors.

Jack and Lucy became fond of Sharpay and secretly deemed her much more worthy than Gabriella. Diana was smitten with Troy and was very happy her niece had a good catch. Both teens were unaware of this information, and the three adults intended to keep it that way.

Diana watched Troy drive away and told her niece to start her homework and if she finishes early, they'll go shopping. Sharpay hurriedly skipped to her room, did what was asked of her and a few hours later returned to her aunt's mansion with a new wardrobe.

Sharpay lounged in her room after that long day thinking about Troy when she was suddenly hit by a feeling of longing. Sitting up in bed, she absentmindedly fingered the pink butterfly pendant on her golden necklace. Suddenly she clutched it tightly remembering the person who gave this to her: Ryan…

She promised to call him as soon as she was ok. Suddenly she reached for her phone and started dialing but didn't press the last number. Her heart was thumping loudly, what if the call was traced and they find her?

She wanted to hear her brother's voice but at the same time, she didn't know what to do. Her gears were turning and then she suddenly thought of a great idea! She would buy one of those disposable phones and use up its credit and then crush it.

Rushing out of the house, she grabbed the keys to the Benz and hurried out the driver. An hour later, she returned with the disposable phone and was fumbling with it. Pacing to and fro in the room she debated on whether this will be a good idea, but knowing her brother, he'd do anything that she'll ask of him – including erasing all evidence of them talking. Then she remembered her aunt's friend too, he'll probably know of the call and erase all links.

It would be as clean as a perfect murder. Sharpay sighed and went out the balcony enjoying the cool night breeze as she looked at the phone. She started punching in the numbers, listening to the beep they make. Time for the last number, she hesitated before punching it in. Hearing the last beep, she heard the call transmit and imaging the wires it goes through. Ringing was heard on the other line. If she timed it correctly, her brother should be doing his homework by now.

The ringing stopped and Sharpay held her breath, this was the moment she had been waiting for. Her heart was pumping faster and faster and she swayed on the spot, her breathing ragged and coming in short breaths as she waited for him to answer. It was like an eternity but somehow, only a few seconds ticked agonizingly by.

"Hello?" a deep male voice answered - it was Ryan, it was Ryan!

Sharpay looked up at the heavens with a glorious smile as her heart screamed with joy!

It was Ryan!

* * *

How could I ever forget Sharpay's family back in New York? Especially Ryan...

I just noticed that I forgot to give Sharpay a car when her aunt's like...rich! Maybe in the next chapters...

Also, I'm not sure about the disposable phone thingies - here in my country, there are no such things! I just came upon it one time, but I'm still not sure. Since this is FanFiction anyway, what the hell! Hehehe...

**And there's the break-up!!!** The whole Gabriella=emo and using crack thing kinda fun to write. See I decided on Troy telling Gabby its over and she's mad and all but its so overused so I thought that in _real life, _teens (but not all) really sink into depression because their "soulmates" or whatever left them.

Oh, and if anyone is wondering about the blood of Marilyn Manson in a vial, I got the idea when I watched _Picture This _by Ashley Tisdale. The popular girl there was doing this chant ritual thing to get Drew (the popular girl who chose Ashley over her) to get back to her, it was creepy and funny. But the ritual done by Gabriella - I researched it, there's _actually _a site, and I was like OMG. (O.o)

Can anyone suggest a good duet for Troy and Sharpay that comes from a musical? Hahaha.. it was the only reason Sharpay and Troy couldn't tell the others (and so does Kelsi but no one is asking her) I have a few in my mind but I'm not sure if it'll work.. :)

Anyway, the plot is unraveling itself incredibly quickly and I'm starting to write the next chapter, I'll try to update ASAP! :D


	5. Chapter IV

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter IV**

"_**Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated."**_

Ryan Evans was pouring his whole heart into the calculus homework he was trying to finish. He couldn't seem to grasp the topic of derivatives and it was driving him insane! It would be the death of him, he decided.

He sighed and flopped back on his black leather swivel chair as his mind wandered far from the problem and drifted into thoughts about his sister who has been gone for a week. Nothing had been the same ever since Sharpay left. Everyone was devastated, his parents argued constantly – his father started drinking and his mother just seemed to never run out of tears.

Feeling like the only sane person in New York, or perhaps the world, the Evans world for that matter, Ryan was also nearing breaking point. He couldn't stand her absence; it seemed that there were less people in his eyes. He sighed again and tried to shake more thoughts of his runaway sister out of his mind and focus on his homework when his phone rang.

Normally, Ryan never answered unknown calls but since it took him by surprise, he never got the chance to ignore the call. The voice he heard on the other end of the line made him freeze in his seat and his heart beat faster…

"Sharpay?" he blurted.

"Hey there, big brother," she said softly and Ryan felt his eyes water.

"Oh God… I've missed you so much!" he whimpered into the speaker. He could hear her sniffles too and wherever his sister was, she was also crying.

"Yeah, I miss you too." Sharpay told him, trying to steady her shaking voice.

"So, how are you Shar? Are you alright? Where are you? Do you need me? Is life for you fine wherever you are?" he hurriedly asked and she shushed him.

"Slow it down, big bro," she giggled into the phone and Ryan chuckled tearfully, he missed her giggles even if it annoyed him to no end.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" he playfully demanded and she giggled some more.

"Alright, alright – first of all, I'm fine. Wherever I am, I cannot tell you. Yes, I need you, but tonight, only your voice and finally, yes, life is fine with me wherever I am." Sharpay told him.

"Oh thank God!" he breathed a sigh of relief and felt the heavy feeling on his heart being lifted.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear from you," she told him tearfully.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed and became silent for a while, "Is this your number?" he asked.

"No, this is a disposable phone, you can't trace it either," she answered.

"So I'll be expecting your calls to come from disposable phones?" he asked again and Sharpay nodded even if her brother couldn't see her.

"Yeah, most likely, and maybe from pay phones," she told him and Ryan nodded.

"Smart," he complemented and Sharpay smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much," she said sweetly and Ryan just shook his head with a smile.

"How long will you keep this up? You know, everyone's a wreck without you," he told her seriously and Sharpay went back to her bed, sitting up straight.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, concern in her voice as her brother told her about their parents. She gasped and cried into her pillow.

"I never meant them to become like that," she whimpered into the phone.

"I know Shar, but Dad blames himself and Mom feels like she's a failure – well they both blame themselves." Ryan told her sadly.

"But I stand by my decision," his sister told him adamantly.

"So does Dad," her brother confessed sadly which made Sharpay bristle.

"Are you serious?" she hissed angrily.

"Yup, still wants you to marry Whitmore if he finds you," he said. Sharpay punched her pillow.

"I could not believe he has the nerve!" she cried into the phone, so loud that her brother cringed.

"Yeow! Not so loud!" he whined and his sister apologized.

"I am just _so _mad!" she stated angrily, but in a much more tolerable tone.

"Understandable dearest sister," he said trying to soothe her.

"This is why I love you Ry," she said sweetly and smiled.

"I love you too sis," he told her smiling, "So how's your new life?" he was dying to know.

"Well, I met this guy, and he's cute!" she crooned and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Will I meet him someday?" he crooned just to annoy her.

"Shut up!" she scoffed as her brother laughed his head off.

"Seriously, it's just been a week." Ryan mock admonished her.

"What can I say? I tend to attract attention," she replied slyly.

"A bit more of that and you'll attract _unwanted _attention," he warned implying his parents and possibly, the creep who wanted to marry her.

"This is between us! Mom and Dad can never know where I go!" she gasped worriedly.

"Yeah, 'coz I know where you are," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Ry, I know you'd rather be with me than pour over your calculus homework," she said and her brother laughed.

"Sweat, blood and tears and not a single thing comes to mind. I'd rather be with you my sister, if only Dad would decide to marry me off to some rich bimbo too," he quipped.

"Just toil over your work and don't mock my situation," she scoffed playfully.

"Whatever Shar, I bet your not doing any homework right now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"FYI, I already finished it!" she cried triumphantly and he gasped.

"Who are you and what have you done to _my _sister?!" he said dramatically.

"I'm Sharpay, a runaway," she answered playfully.

"So, letting go of the 'Evans' eh?" he asked and she laughed.

"For security purposes," she joked.

"Oh yeah, whatever," he said and a comfortable silence settled between the two.

"Hey, I have to go." Sharpay said after a while.

"Oh, ok." Ryan said sadly.

"I'll call you next time, Ry," she said.

"Yeah, I'll wait for that call Shar," he replied hesitantly.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," he whispered back.

Click.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay quickly went down to the garage and used a hammer to break the phone. She wanted to make sure that when it was disposed, she disposed of it properly – meaning no evidence that could ever lead back to her in Albuquerque.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next day, Troy had butterflies in his stomach. It was the pairs audition and all his friends would be watching. He knew he'd be great with Sharpay but with the Gabriella incident hanging over him he wasn't so sure. For one, he felt a bit guilty since she _was _his girlfriend and she _did _ask him first! But if truth be told, he no longer felt the spark in their relationship.

When he met Sharpay, he felt real again! Like he was going to live again! She was a different girl than all that he'd met and dated. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him when she felt that she was right and she'd drive it all up to his ass until he breaks down and agree with her. Normally that can drive anyone insane but then _only _Sharpay could balance that with an immensely sweet and innocent persona that no one would be able to resist her.

Troy was instantly putty in her hands.

Along with her personality, she also had an air of mystery about her, which tugged at his heart. He didn't buy her 'I'm staying with my aunt' story which his friends seem to do. There must be something behind that, and unless he finds out, Troy felt that he didn't really know her at all.

The bell rang signaling the start of free period and quite a number of students went into the auditorium to support Troy and the new girl, who was quickly making name for herself. Troy was pacing backstage in front of a totally calm Sharpay.

"I can't do this," he moaned and she sighed.

"I can't do this," he repeated and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't do this!" he cried and received a slap on the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed nursing his stinging cheek.

"Calm down," she snapped and he did, but continued to rub his cheek.

"Did it hurt that bad?" she asked softly, worry in her eyes as she tried to pry his hand away.

"Yeah, that was quite a slap," he muttered and Sharpay studied the imprint of her palm. She brought her hand up his rough cheek and gently stroked it, Troy winced a bit.

Then Sharpay stood on her toes and kissed his cheek lovingly just as Ms. Darbus called their names. Troy rubbed his cheek which no longer seemed to hurt as he followed Sharpay to the stage.

The two stepped into the middle of a huge spotlight and there were catcalls from the audience. Ms. Darbus quieted them down and looked at Troy and Sharpay.

"I understand that you two would be singing 'I Believe My Heart'?" she called out.

"Yes ma'am, since the play would be 'Anne of Green Gables.'" Sharpay answered.

"Very well, let's see how New York hones it students," she called out in a challenging voice.

Sharpay looked at Troy and then nodded at Kelsi.

Music filled the auditorium and Troy swayed to the beat before bringing the mic to his lips and facing Sharpay. As he neared his opening lines, he looked straight into her eyes and suddenly, that was all he could ever see…

_Whenever I look at you  
the world disappears  
all in a single glance so revealing  
you smile and I feel as though  
I've known you for years  
how do I know to trust what I'm feeling?_

_I believe my heart  
what else can I do  
when ev'ry part of ev'ry thought  
leads me straight to you_

_I believe my heart  
there's no other choice  
for now whenever  
my heart speaks  
I can only hear your voice_

Troy sang with his heart. He could feel that it defined whatever emotions he'd been having over the past week, and it did. As he poured his heart into the song, he slowly walked towards Sharpay, never breaking eye contact.

_The lifetime before we met  
has faded away  
how did I live a moment without you?  
You don't have to speak at all  
I know what you'd say  
and I know every secret about you_

_I believe my heart  
it believes in you  
it's telling me  
that what I see  
is completely true  
I believe my heart  
how can it be wrong  
it says that what I feel for you  
I will feel my whole life long_

Sharpay sang her lines, getting lost in her partner's pools of blue and she felt – complete. All her troubles, all her secrets and all her inhibitions seemed to vanish as he approached her and she felt the song, and secretly dedicated it to him. Even if they haven't known each other that long, they immediately felt the connection.

The two were now very close to each other as they neared the part where both of them will be singing. Troy entwined his fingers with Sharpay's and felt the intensity of the music building and taking them away…

_I believe my heart  
and it believes in you  
it's telling me  
that what I see  
is completely true_

_And with all my soul  
I believe my heart  
the portrait that it paints of you  
is a perfect work of art_

As the music faded, Troy and Sharpay still stood there staring at each other. Their moment was interrupted as the auditorium echoed with the standing ovation the crowd gave them. Ms. Darbus was about to give them the parts immediately, there were no other pairs who were as magnetic onstage as the two, but decided to be fair and stick to the rules.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The school bell rung indicating the end of classes and students hurried out of the school to go home or hang out or whatever. Taylor went up to Troy's locker where he was busy putting away his books and humming his audition song.

"Hey Troy," she said softly and Troy jumped at her presence.

"Jeez Tay, you'll be the death of me!" he cried as she laughed.

"Seriously, you two are _so _meant to be," she said excitedly and Troy looked at her quizzically.

"I just broke up with Gabs…" he muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Troy, she's in rehab right now! Would you rather ask Sharpay out when she comes back?" Taylor countered and Troy seemed to consider for awhile.

"Well, it does seem like a pretty good time," he said.

"Then go for it!" she cheered and slammed his locker shut, dragging him behind her.

Troy was surprised Taylor had that much strength as she dragged him to the parking lot and she stopped and pointed at Sharpay. He gave her a what-the-hell look but she only shrugged it off and walked away. Troy was as nervous as hell; he ran a hand through his hair and tried to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, he approached Sharpay.

"Hey, you've got yourself a car," he noted making Sharpay jump up in surprise.

"Oh jeez Troy, you'll be…" but he cut her off, "The death of you, yeah, I'm sorry," he smiled. Troy mentally smacked himself for being so lame – and fidgety!

"It's ok," she assured him with that smile of hers and he gawked at her for awhile.

"Hello?" she asked snapping her fingers in front of him. Troy looked embarrassed, he was surely red in the face since he felt it warm a bit.

"Uhm, what are you staring at?" she asked curiously.

"You-r… your car!" he nearly yelled and she gave him a questioning look.

"It's not mine, my aunt let me borrow it for today," she told him, her head cocked to one side a bit and he found it cute.

"Would you go out with me?" he blurted and she looked surprised. Troy grinned but deep inside he was now flinging himself against a concrete wall – it was he lamest way to ask her out!

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sharpay was very amused.

"Ok," he nodded, "I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday." Troy said and Sharpay nodded and got into her car. As he walked away, Sharpay watched him and laughed her head off as he suddenly leapt into the air and whooped at the top of his lungs.

"**I GOTTA DATE WITH THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!**" he yelled and was pumping his fist into the air. Troy looked back and almost died in shock when he saw her car still parked and Sharpay was there, watching him.

Turning beet red, Troy quietly hurried to his truck and hurriedly drove home.

* * *

Alright, let the Troypay-ness begin!

It took so long to write this chapter, with all the schoolwork and my days that seemed uninspired. Oh well, I got the song from YouTube. I was browsing for a good duet when I came upon a funny version of it, then I saw the one from Duncan James and Keedie and it was so romantic! It felt so right for this chapter that I immediately started writing after I watched it. And it was like a bonus for me that it came from a musical too...

What else? Well, that's all on Ryan for now... he'll appear in later chapters though, maybe Gabriella too, if I remember her!

Hehehe, so evil...


	6. Chapter V

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter V**

"_**Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart. "**_

Friday couldn't come fast enough for Sharpay Evans. Sure she's been on tons of dates before with cute hunks but it was all for fun, all casual, no commitment. She never felt so connected with anyone before except for Troy. Now _this _hunk made her feel giddy like a schoolgirl with a crush. Whenever he smiled at her, or talked to her, or sang with her, she felt that her heart would explode and she giggles much more than she should have.

The days oozed by as slow as a snail and she wanted to claw her eyes out over the agonizing wait but sanity prevented her from doing so, she has to look beautiful for Troy on their first date. Her aunt noticed a change in her ever since her auditions and she was happy that the cause of it was Troy Bolton. It also didn't escape her notice, the crushed remains of the disposable phone her butler discreetly pointed out to her. But Diana let Sharpay be. She knew that her niece would've undoubtedly missed her nephew.

Finally, the day of their first date came and Sharpay could hardly contain her excitement! She was going around the whole mansion and if Diana didn't come down and told her to stop, Sharpay sworn she would've jumped off the roof.

"Honey, I know you're excited and all but could we keep the squeals and giggles... and running around to a minimum?" she pleaded as Sharpay finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Aunt D! I am just so excited!" she blubbered and her aunt just smiled knowingly.

"Well, you have school first, homework later, then your long awaited date." Diana said.

"Oh I could breeze through them all! I don't want to wait long," her niece pouted.

"Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet," her aunt replied wisely and Sharpay chuckled.

"A word from the wise," she joked and her aunt just laughed.

"It's true, it's better to let things take its time, trust me," and with that she swept her niece out of the storage closet she found her in and ushered her to the Benz and put the keys in her hand.

"What time is it?" her niece asked, halfway inside the driver's side as her aunt watched her amused.

"School." Diana answered and shut the door when her niece was finally in the car. She watched Sharpay drive off feeling quite giddy herself.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy traded his truck for his dad's car that night. Even if Sharpay has been riding with him in that truck for almost two weeks now, he wanted to look decent in front of her. He parked the Cadillac STS in front of the iron-wrought gates of Diana Stone's mansion and pressed the speaker and said his name. The gates swung open and admitted the black car in as it drove up the long driveway.

Stopping in front of the two huge front doors, he gingerly went up the marble steps and knocked on the brass knocker shaped like a lion baring its teeth for the kill. It was meant to intimidate and did precisely that. Troy wondered if it would bite him but the heavy door was opened by Emile and he was ushered inside.

Even if he had been there on account that he and Sharpay, the whole place never ceased to amaze him. Stepping onto the foyer, it was a grand display of white and gold. In the center of the foyer stood a gold marble round table, on it was a huge bronze vase shaped like a woman with a beautiful flower arrangement of roses and lillies, both of which were white, setting off the goldness of the table. Over it was a beautiful crystal chandelier which illuminated the foyer and the other gold decors of the room. The six marble columns with their gold angel carvings at the capital stood to support three arches, two of which were smaller than the one in the middle. Going up three steps and passing the middle arch, Troy stepped into a round receiving hall where the circular staircase led to the second story of the magnificent edifice.

He tapped his foot in anticipation and tensed when he heard the click of heels from behind him. He spun around and was face to face with Diana Stone.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Stone," he said nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Diana observed the young man in front of her, he could sure clean up good she decided. A black striped shirt over a pair of jeans with dark brown loafers – semi-casual and she liked it. There was also a hint of cologne and she nodded her head after her inspection.

"You look good Troy," she told him after a moment and the young man's face visibly relaxed.

"Thanks Mrs. Stone," he said politely and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Call me Diana, you make me feel old with all the formalities," she said sternly but smiling.

"Yeah, I'll try to… Diana." Troy replied and the older woman nodded and walked off. She took one last look at him and called out over her shoulder, "Have fun tonight!" then she winked.

Troy tried to process what just happened when he heard another pair of heels going down the stairway but it stopped and feminine chatter was heard above. He strained to hear the excited whispering but he couldn't discern the words, after a few giggling and hushing and shushing, Sharpay appeared on the bottom step and Troy couldn't help but gaze at her.

She looked incredibly striking in her midnight blue cocktail dress and heels. She approached Troy and gently closed his open mouth, fighting the urge to kiss him which she felt compelled to do. Troy regained his senses and stared at her with a heart-melting smile.

"You look beautiful," he murmured and Sharpay looked away, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"You look dashing," she returned the compliment with one her own and they just stood there.

"The gates are ready and waiting," said a voice and the two looked at Emile in shock like two teenagers caught in a hot makeout session.

"Thank you, Emile." Sharpay said and started to go out, Troy nodded numbly and followed her out the door, which was held open by the ever efficient butler.

"Have fun Ms. Evans," the butler muttered loud enough for Sharpay to hear and she threw him a glare but he knew she wasn't mad. Sharpay gaped at the Cadillac and it was Troy's turn to close her mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" she blurted without thinking and her date laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she said, obviously flustered but Troy cut her off.

"It's my Dad's, I figured I should look decent enough," he explained but she still looked flustered.

"I know he's just a coach and we're not that rich but hey, miracles do happen," he told her. Sharpay smiled and apologized but Troy waved it off and opened the passenger door for her. She got in and they both drove off.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

After about forty-five minutes in the car, Sharpay began to feel a bit uneasy. Usually, it takes about half an hour for her and her date to reach their destination but her current date now, may have other things on his mind.

They drove into a country road and she wondered if they were on the outskirts of Albuquerque. She was scared shitless for a minute thinking that he was a psycho when she saw light in the distance. As they came closer, she saw a beautiful plantation and she gaped at the sight. Troy parked in front of it and proceeded to open the door for her. Sharpay got out and followed him to the front door painted blue.

The door opened to reveal a nurse in a pink cardigan; she smiled at Troy and Sharpay and led them inside. The interior was warm and cozy, the smell of leather and firewood wafted in the air and Sharpay felt so at home. The nurse led them to the drawing room and there, sitting in front of the hearth was an old man in a high backed leather armchair. He was smoking a pipe and glanced up at the two teenagers. Standing up, he fixed his brown cardigan and walked towards Sharpay. He peered at her through his monocle and scratched his moustache, and then he smiled warmly at her and hugged her.

Sharpay stood immobile as the old man wrapped his arms around her and looked over to Troy who seemed to be amused at the sight. She mouthed the word 'help' and his smile faltered; he reached over to the old man who, in turn, hugged him too. Sharpay was too shocked to utter anything else. The old man let go of her date and went back to his chair and gestured towards the love seat where Troy and Sharpay sat down.

"The boat'll be ready in a while, Troy, meanwhile, keep your grandfather company," he said in a raspy voice but his eyes were sharp as he looked at the two teens in front of him.

"I take it you're Sharpay?" he asked kindly and she nodded, the old man beamed.

"I apologize for my bizarre behavior, see, you are the first girl he ever took to a special interest on. A _very special _interest I might add that he took her to see his Gramps," he explained with a wink and Sharpay giggled and blushed.

"Gramps!" his grandson cried looking embarrassed, "You said we're gonna keep this on the low!" he muttered, too embarrassed to look at Sharpay.

"Hey, it's ok…" she assured him while Troy's grandfather laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself!" the old man said heartily as he grabbed Sharpay's hand and looked her in the eye.

"William Winthrop, father of Lucy Winthrop Bolton, father-in-law of Jack Bolton and grandfather of Troy Bolton. I am charmed to meet such a wonderful woman who, for all I know, becomes the future wife of my grandson. Heaven knows he should find himself a deserving woman – and not that Montez girl I met during Thanksgiving! Wouldn't you know it, I visited my family and _her _family was there. The mother was fine but the girl? Oh the girl was too giggly and perky and preppy! She gave me a headache if it wasn't for the scrumptious feast my daughter prepared…" he rambled on and he would've talked Sharpay's ear off had a man not materialize in the doorway and announce that the boat was ready. Sharpay seemed reluctant to go having enjoyed the company of the old man but he ushered them out into the backdoor and pointed towards the dock.

"There'll be a lot of time for chitchat with you." William said knowingly and tapped his nose.

As Troy let Sharpay walk ahead of him, he looked back at his grandfather and mouthed 'nice save,' to which his grandfather gave him the thumbs-up and went back inside the plantation.

Troy caught up with Sharpay and led her down to the docks where a small white rowboat was tied. He helped her get on and then got in after her. Untying the thick rope, he clutched the oars and started rowing. Sharpay glanced at the electric lamp then at Troy who seemed to be at peace just rowing the boat. She worried that he didn't know where he was going.

"Troy, do you know where we're heading?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yep," he replied as calmly as the water their rowboat was treading on.

"But it's dark," she said, voicing her utmost concern. Her date seemed unperturbed.

"We won't get lost," he assured her but Sharpay was still skeptical about it the whole thing.

"How can you tell?" insisted, fear seeping into her voice.

"If you listen closely, you'll hear where I'm heading." Troy told her and Sharpay closed her eyes and listened with all her might. After a few seconds of silence, she heard a faint tune coming from the distance. It was hypnotic and she kept her eyes closed straining to hear more but it wasn't necessary as the sound became louder.

It was a violin being played; _Bella Notte _was the tune if she wasn't mistaken. She could hear a man singing in the nearing distance and then felt a thud and nearly fell forward if Troy didn't catch her in time. He chuckled and helped her out of the boat after which he tied it to a post in another small dock.

While he did that, Sharpay marveled at their venue. It seemed to be a small island in the middle of the lake behind the plantation. She saw a gazebo to her left with a table set for two illuminated by hundreds of fireflies and her jaw dropped. To her right was the aroma of freshly caught fish as it lay on a grill over a makeshift bonfire and she smiled over to the man who seemed to be their cook for the night. He looked up at her and smiled back then was busy cooking again. She saw the band by the gazebo and sure enough, he was singing _Bella Notte _which made her heart melt and she felt like being in a Disney movie... ah Lady and the Tramp!

After taking note of the island, she looked around and saw that they were in a grove of some kind and was secluded from the world. (**A/N: **think _Little Mermaid _or _The Notebook_, both of which have lake scenes but no little island – something like the grove they always keep finding…)

It was so sweet of Troy to make their first date become incredibly special and she felt a bit teary-eyed. Feeling a gentle hand on the small of her back, she allowed Troy to guide her to the gazebo and pull out a chair for her. She smiled at took a seat as he sat across her. The cook came up to them and poured some white wine. Sharpay took a sip while Troy took a gulp and smile at her.

"I don't think manners count," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"They do to me," she said and they both laughed enjoying each other's presence.

"So, if I go out with you on a second date, where will it be?" she joked and he seemed to consider this, scratching the back of his neck.

"I dunno – McDonalds?" he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Hoping first impressions last?" she quipped and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"So, you know, right now, I'm speechless. I mean, when I go out on a date we always go to some swanky restaurant but I must say you are quite different." Sharpay complemented her date and he grinned at her, a grin that would always melt her heart.

"Grandpa helped a lot," he explained, "I was here wondering which restaurant I should take you to when he smacked upside my head and told me to row him to this little island. Then he said if I could capture a thousand fireflies we could have a nice little dinner right here." Sharpay smiled.

"I'm starting to like him," she said fondly and Troy laughed.

"Who wouldn't?" he replied, just then, their food came. Both dug into their fish and it was delicious considering that it was freshly caught that morning. The two ate, drank wine and talked all night. It was all so romantic.

After their dinner, the small band played a slow romantic tune and Troy reached out his hand to Sharpay. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Dance with me?" he asked shyly and Sharpay just blushed and nodded.

"Yeah," she said and took his hand. They stood up and Troy led her in front of the small band while they danced to the slow tune it was playing.

Troy wrapped his arms securely around the petite blonde who seemed to be shivering. The night wasn't getting younger or hotter and he took a shawl and placed it around her shoulders. Sharpay gave him a questioning look but he shrugged it off. They continued dancing.

After a while, the band leader indicated to Troy that his band was a bit tired and the couple stopped to let them take a break. It was time for dessert anyway. He led Sharpay back to the gazebo which was now set with chocolate covered strawberries and hot coco. Sharpay couldn't help but be touched – he was definitely _very _sweet plus he took care of her every need and made sure they don't run out of anything.

"You know, I enjoy this night very much." Sharpay said after eating the last of the strawberries. Troy grunted and lay down beside her. The two decided on just sitting on another blanket by the bonfire where it was warmer.

"Would you want another one just like it?" he asked and stared at the stars. Except for a few candles the cook erected around the small island, he and the band are gone along with the other materials used for the date. They put them in a well hidden powerboat and were waiting for the two to leave so they could clean up, but they weren't in a hurry. They were all servants of William Winthrop and had known Troy since he was a wee lad, some going as far back as Lucy's teens – it was an enjoyable sight to watch the two anyways.

"Actually, I do." Sharpay agreed and Troy sworn he died and went to heaven. She just said yes to another date, he felt like dancing!

"So is that a second date?" he wanted to confirm and she said yes. Troy couldn't keep the grin off his face. Sharpay saw the grin in the corner of her eye and was inwardly grinning herself. What she wouldn't do to be with this guy?

"But we have to schedule it carefully, if ever we get the parts in the play." Sharpay said.

"Oh man, I forgot." Troy grunted and then sighed. After a few minutes of silence he raised his hand like a person with legs and made it walk towards Sharpay's hand. When she felt the electric jolt of skin against skin, she looked down and saw the standing hand of Troy. Deciding to play along, she stood her hand and kicked between Troy's pointer and middle finger. He pretended to dance around in agony earning a laugh from Sharpay. Just then, Troy jumped and pinned her hand down. Their hands were wrestling and laughing at the silliness of it all.

The hand wrestling and laughing turned into tickling and Troy was bearing down on Sharpay with his fingers attached to her sides and wriggling like mad. Sharpay laughed as she rolled around trying to escape his fingers when she realized that she couldn't possibly be able to break free. Thinking quickly, she pulled on his collar bringing him down on her and kissing him.

Troy was stunned at first but then gradually responded. The soft kiss they shared almost turned into a makeout session but Troy gently pulled away. He saw a flushed Sharpay underneath him and she smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that," she admitted, no holds barred.

"Me too," he agreed and they kissed again, this time slowly – as if affirming their attraction for each other. After what seemed like hours, Troy was again lying beside Sharpay.

"Aren't we always told not to kiss on a first date?" she wondered aloud and turned to Troy, propping herself up with an elbow. Troy did the same thing and pushed back the strand of hair hanging in front of her face.

"Who says we always have to follow?" he challenged with a grin and she laughed.

"I like you," she said and he held her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I do too," he whispered and they kissed one last time. Troy glanced at his watch and then told Sharpay they better go.

The two went back to the rowboat and Troy rowed into the night. They landed on the dock and were met by the nurse who told them that 'Gramps' wanted to talk to his grandson before they left. Troy headed back to the drawing room, Sharpay behind him.

"Had a good time?" he asked cheerily to which Troy nodded happily.

"She's a keeper. Now bring her home, and by that I mean her aunt's house, got that?" he said playfully but with a stern glint in his eyes. Troy bent down and hugged his grandfather.

"Don't worry, I won't touch her…yet," he joked earning a smack on the side of the head.

"Look at you, lying to me! You already kissed her, I could smell it. Anyway, we'll talk tomorrow. So honey, had a good time?" the elder asked turning to Sharpay who nodded.

"Yeah, tons of fun." Sharpay blubbered and started telling him about it. William listened intently with a smile which grew wider when Sharpay shyly admitted that they kissed.

"See, nothing wrong with the truth now is there?" he said pointedly to his grandson who just rolled his eyes.

"Gramps, you also told me not to kiss and tell." Troy whined and his grandfather laughed.

"Precocious now are we? Very well, I'll let you pass, like I do every time. G'night you two!" he said and waved them out of the plantation.

Troy and Sharpay walked back to the Cadillac and Troy once again opened the passenger door for her. She got in and he did too and then they were off after one last glance at the plantation.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy walked Sharpay to the door and she turned to him while waiting for the doors to open.

"This is the time where we're really supposed to kiss," she said nonchalantly and he rolled his eyes.

"Wanna do it?" he teased and puckered his lips just as Emile opened the door and Troy jumped back surprised and Sharpay doubled over in laughter.

"Good evening Mr. Bolton are you quite alright?" the butler asked amusedly.

"Yep, thanks for the concern," he answered with a smile.

"Will you be going in, Ms. Evans, or must I wait?" the butler turned to her.

"No need Emile, just stay here." Sharpay said and walked over to Troy.

"Good night Troy," she said and kissed his cheek lovingly before turning on her heel and walking into the mansion. Troy and Emile looked at each other and the butler gave the teen a wink and then closed the door.

Troy walked back to his father's car caressing the cheek Sharpay kissed looking like a schoolboy who just gave his crush a Valentine's card – or rather, danced like one. He was unaware of his date's aunt watching him through the window and smiling happily.

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINES !!!  
_"Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."_**

Ta-dum!  
This is like my Valentines gift you y'all! I was really at a loss as to how the two would have a first date - and I wanted it to be _very _special! I hope you like it... :D

The idea came to when I was stuck in a reverie and suddenly _The Notebook_ came into my mind. The plantation and the lake and so on... At first, I was gonna make the plantation abandoned but that seemed more like a horror film. I have a future plan for Mr. William Winthrop, don't worry! The plot thickens as the Troypay love deepens! Yey me!


	7. Chapter VI

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter VI**

"_**If you're going through hell…keep going."**_

Gabriella Montez woke up to another day in her small white room and she scowled. She was taken straight to The Rehabilitation Centre of Albuquerque (**A/N: **so special a name, don't you think?) right after her little scene about a week ago. She got up and fixed her bed wanting nothing more than to go home.

But for Doctor Garcia, it was another matter. He wanted to make sure that she was really, really, _really _well before he sends her back. She wanted to kill him, he had to be overly optimistic and yet annoying at the same time. It did not help that he was also an arrogant and know-it-all man. On her first day with him, he said he knew _exactly _what was bothering her – her weight. She took drugs to become thin and sexy like those girls on television. Gabriella gaped at him, too shocked to say anything else, he took this as an affirmation of his diagnose.

She was sent there because she was snorting cocaine because her boyfriend broke up with her after meeting some…blonde… and choosing _her _over her! She was hurt, she was furious and she was murderous at the moment, every moment. Her friends weren't much support either, they all told her she's changed and they didn't know how to cope with that or something to that matter. Gabriella was burning to snort cocaine again.

Just as she was about to drift back into her cocaine daydreaming, a nurse came in and told her breakfast was in ten minutes. She cursed after he left, he ruined her daydreaming. Sighing, she went to the cafeteria, got a tray and stood in line. She was served bacon and eggs and then she took her tray and walked over to the spot next to the television which was put up at a corner of the room.

It was the morning and nobody was paying attention to it much. Gabriella started to dig in when the name of that _bimbette blonde _was mentioned by the anchorwoman. Forgetting her breakfast, Gabriella grabbed the remote and rewinded the bit about her.

"Police are now on the trail of the runaway daughter of Mr. Vance Evans, owner of Evans Industries, Ltd. She has been missing for two weeks now and there is still no trace of her. Her parents are very worried over the matter and are offering a reward of three million dollars to whoever can give them the location of their daughter…"

Gabriella's eyes became dollar signs (**A/N: **I know, exaggeration…) and her heart burned with her dark plan. Unfortunately, she couldn't contact anyone outside the rehab because the last time she did, she bought more cocaine. Cursing herself, she vowed to wait until such time that she got out. Then she would immediately report to Vance Evans the whereabouts of his daughter. She knew there was something about that blonde the day she walked into their homeroom class out of nowhere, wait, New York…

In order for Gabriella to get out as soon as possible, she had to convince her psychologist, Dr. Garcia that she could function like a normal girl again. Gone are the thoughts of _snorting crack to be hot and sexy_! She smiled deviously over her breakfast and then bolted out of the cafeteria. She hurried to his office and found it locked. Looking around, she saw a nurse and rushed over to her.

"Uh, hi, excuse me, what time will Dr. Garcia be coming in?" she asked sweetly. Her face was replaced with a scowl at the nurse's answer.

"In a two months or three dear, he went off for a Sabbatical holiday," the nurse answered curtly and hurried away. Gabriella was fuming, _two to three months_?! She yelled her frustration and stomped her foot before turning on her heel and going back to her room where she locked herself up. The long wait was enough to fuel the flames of revenge higher in her heart.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ryan woke up to hear his parent's voice reverberating throughout the penthouse. He slowly pushed himself up and looked around groggily, trying to take in the hazy vision his eyes were registering. Shaking his head, trying to clear his mind, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He groaned wanting so much to go back to sleep but his parent's voices were keeping him awake.

Giving up, he slowly stood up and held his arms in front of him, groping for his bathrobe. Finding it and putting it on, he slowly crept out of his room considerably more awake. He tiptoed to his father's study and made out a sob. He peeked and saw his mother's anguished sobbing and heard his father's growling. Hesitantly, he turned and was about to go back up when they went for round two. Charlotte cursed her husband, who, in turn, roared profanities a mile a minute and Ryan decided to step in.

Both adults looked at the teenager in the room who looked shocked. There was litter and debris everywhere. Gone were the decorations, they were replaced with their broken forms on the floor. Vance and Charlotte were standing at opposite ends of the room. She was holding a silk handkerchief, which now looked like a mop and he was holding a bottle of vodka. Ryan looked back and forth at them and then cleared his throat.

"I was wondering…what the noise was about," he explained quietly, not looking them in the eye.

"Oh! Goody then, you're not as naïve as I thought you were." Vance snarled and Ryan fought the urge to talk back – not in his father's inebriated state.

"Well, we've established that point, what happened?" he asked trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"Well, since I obviously don't have anymore gorgeous daughters to give off, we have to move to a more, _affordable _home," he explained bitterly and his wife cried some more.

"Hush up Charlotte! Ryan here can take it like a man!" he roared and Ryan sidled over to his mother and put his arms protectively around her.

"And a chivalrous one at that," she whispered to her son as she clumsily tried to wipe the tears away. Ryan hushed her and took away the handkerchief, wiping away the tears himself.

"What was that?" Vance snapped watching the two in the other end of the room. He rolled his eyes and threw his empty bottle at the corner where it hit the wall, then the floor, with a dull thud. He hiccupped a bit and then settled on his leather chair.

"Nothing Dad," his son answered as he stood his ground. Ryan really had nothing to fear of his father; he took taekwondo lessons and was a black belter. He was just worried that if he was gone, Vance would take it out on Charlotte and his mother would be placed in grave danger.

"Well, we'll leave in a week. I have to sell stuff we don't need plus take away the maids except the butler. At least, _I_, could still afford him." Vance growled and the two nodded.

"I never thought…like this…no, no, no." Charlotte kept muttering as her son helped her to the master's suite. Once there, she broke down again – this time in a fit of hysterical sobbing. She curled up in a fetal position in the middle of the bed, her dress was rumpled and so was her hair. Mascara smudged, lipstick gone, tears running – more of pouring, from her puffy red eyes.

Ryan had never seen his mother so helpless. She laid there, the straps of her heels undone; one of them dangling from her feet and the other one was already on the floor. He never thought he would see her, or their family, go down like this. He felt sorry for his parents. Watching his mother cry like that, so broken and fragile, made his heart shatter. He couldn't believe she was once a socialite: parties, galas, events, shopping and gossip. Charlotte Evans was now a broken woman.

He helped her clean up, change and tucked her into bed revelling on the sudden role exchange. Shaking his head, he dismissed the feeling since his parents really didn't tuck him in at night, just stood in the doorway with a hearty goodnight before shutting the door. When she was fast asleep, he went out of the room and stood face to face with his father. Vance watched him with a scowl on his face, another bottle in his hands. Ryan went up to him and held to the bottle's body as his father held on to its neck.

"You've got to stop drinking." Ryan said sternly but his father held on stubbornly.

"Fuck off! You are not the boss of me!" he roared in reply and tried to yank away the bottle, its liquid splashing around inside. Ryan just tried not to roll his eyes and jerked it free from his father's grip. He went to the bar and looked for the cap, all the while being followed by his father.

"I said you are not the boss of me! Give it back!" he yelled, slurring his words and trying to maintain his balance as his son found the cap and put it back on the rack.

"No, this ends now. How could you, Dad? I thought you were a great businessman? Ever since the company crashed, _you _crashed. But you do not have to drag everyone down with you." Ryan said evenly, trying to maintain his composure. Throughout the weeks, his parents' deterioration has pushed him to breaking point and he couldn't take it any longer.

"I tried! But there's nothing more to it! I'm finished boy – couldn't you get that?!" his slurred.

"No, do you know why?! Because I'm here! What do you think am I? Some Golden Boy or a fag? You've taught me the ropes, why not give them over?!" Ryan yelled, voicing something he never thought had the guts to say. Ever since he and Sharpay were young, Vance made his son pay attention on running the company. Ryan knew it inside and out by the time he was 13 and if truth be told, he could actually run it.

"You always said I'll step in when I'm ready Dad! And I am for so many years now – yet I understood you wanted our education first. But what kind of father are you?! Giving away your daughter when your son can help you raise the company from the ground! Did you ever think about that huh?! You have become an irony!" he said, his voice rising higher and higher.

"Guess I was selfish, huh, boy? Yeah, I was hell selfish! It had a good reason and I'm not just some fucked up bastard whose gonna tell m'employees that we stick together and raise it from the ground! No! They have their own families to feed, at once! If we _stuck together _or whatever they would've left anyways! Didn't you get it?! No money was coming in, that meant no paycheck. The dough was needed ASAP and the bank wouldn't loan." Vance growled.

"That will never explain your love for your children. How could you?" he asked as if pleading.

"Sharpay would've married a great guy!" his father defended and Ryan snorted darkly.

"Oh you think!? I know _him _Dad and great is not one of the adjectives I'd ever use to describe him," he spat and left his father standing in the middle of the living room where the bar was located. He rushed back to his room and tried his hardest not to cry, he had to control himself.

Ryan heard his father in the distance and strained to hear what was happening. Silence engulfed everything and he just sighed. _I miss you, Pay, family's fucked up badly_, he thought and climbed back between his sheets trying to get some sleep. But it just wouldn't come…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay once again called her brother. Ryan was very excited to hear from her again but it worried his sister that there was a certain sadness in his voice. He told her that they were going to move from the penthouse and he saw the place, it wasn't that bad. Sharpay told him about her date with Troy Bolton and Ryan was very happy for her.

"Glad to know you're still sane big brother." Sharpay said into the speaker.

"Glad to know you've found a real guy, not a stud." Ryan said and his sister scoffed.

"Shut up!" she cried but he heard the giggle, and that was all it took to make him smile.

"I really miss you, Shar," he said sadly.

"I miss you too, big bro," she agreed.

Finally it was time to part ways again and Sharpay smashed the phone to bits.

* * *

I'm sorry its not long, or whatever...

Anyway, more Troypay in the next chapters, I promise. Sorry there's none here..

What do you think?


	8. Chapter VII

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter VII**

"_**And I don't know why but with you I'll dance, **_

_**In my best dress, fearless…"**_

Troy drove up the country road to his grandfather's plantation a few days after his date with Sharpay. He hastily parked the car and giddily walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell a few times before an irate nurse opened the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I want to see Grandpa!" he cried happily and went past the nurse to his grandfather's drawing room where he saw William Winthrop sitting in his high back leather chair reading Ernest Hemingway.

"Don't make Bertha pissy, boy, she takes it out on me," the old man chastisised as his grandson sat down the same loveseat in front of him.

"I'm sorry Gramps but you told me I owe you a 'talk'." Troy said using air quotes on the word talk. His grandfather closed the book with a snap and adjusted his monocle. Sighing he peered over at his ecstatic grandson and smiled inwardly.

"Want some tea?" he asked and Troy was caught off guard. He just stared open-mouthed.

"I take that as a yes," his grandfather said happily and waved over his nurse.

"Bertha, fix us up some tea, would you? Thank you." William said happily and hummed a tune while waiting for the tea, which seemed to take forever, to Troy.

Finally it arrived and Troy rolled his eyes as his grandfather took an exaggeratedly long time preparing himself for the first sip. He took a napkin and folded it precisely before meticulously setting it on his lap. Then he adjusted his monocle before pouring the tea in his cup. Then he carefully added the milk and sugar before stirring it in a rhythmic manner, counting all the while. Troy drank his tea in one gulp, scalded his tongue but didn't mind, in his haste.

"Patience is a virtue," his grandfather intoned and Troy just groaned.

"No, torturing me is fun, can you now let me talk?" he retorted and his grandfather laughed.

"You know me all too well, do go on." William laughed at his grandson's remark.

"Gramps, you usually just sip the tea the moment it lands on the center table. Anyway, are you ready for this?" Troy was really giddy now, like a little boy about to show his mother the drawing he made about his family. His grandfather had an inkling what it was about and steeled himself for the assurance. They both took a deep breath, the younger, more obvious than his elder.

"I think she's _the one_." Troy let the bomb drop and waited patiently for his grandfather's praise, scolding, remark…answer.

"You do?" was all his grandfather said. William was experiencing a mix of emotions, something he hasn't felt in years. First he felt happy for his grandson, elated even, and then he felt doubt and worry. He was also at a loss for words.

"Wow, I was kinda expecting something better." Troy said in a disappointed voice. He leaned back into the couch and scratched his head, obviously confused.

"Well, I'm just a man, I could still experience a few surprises," his grandfather answered apologetically with a chuckle.

"Wha-? I know, it's just…weird." Troy said and laughed along.

"You know what I feel right now, after the shocks settled?" his grandfather started and leaned forward, like telling a secret. Troy leaned in and the two men sat eye to eye, "I feel damn proud! She's definitely a keeper." William said and Troy grinned widely from ear to ear.

"You think?" he asked nervously and his grandfather nodded and clapped his hands together.

"I'm not one to support young love but _you _and _her _together are the only exceptions in my book!" he said and Troy jumped up doing a bit of happy dance around the room. After settling down, he looked over at his grandfather seriously and whatever questions William expected next, _this _wasn't one of it, "Where do you think we could settle down?"

Before the question, William took another sip of tea while watching his grandson and the question made him choke. He coughed and spluttered and Troy worriedly patted his back.

"God, I'm so sorry Gramps! I didn't mean to make you choke," he apologized. William nodded and swatted his grandson's hand away taking another sip of tea.

"Whoa! Hold your horses lad, _settle down_?! I said I agree with your choice, not marry her!" he cried and Troy just laughed.

"Yeah, but you also said she's a keeper," he countered and his grandfather nodded.

"True, true – you're too devious. Let's just be smart and not do anything rash, ok?" he said. Troy thought over the statement and nodded.

"Deal," he said spitting out his hand. William spat on his and shook Troy's hand.

"Eww! Gramps that was gross!" he exclaimed withdrawing his hand instantly and wiping it on the napkin as his grandfather laughed in his deep and raspy baritone voice.

"Take it like a man!" he scoffed, "At least you won't forget it easily."

Troy just shook his head and looked at the time, his giddiness turned to fear in a matter of milliseconds.

"I've gotta go home, Mom's gonna kill me," he said hastily but William made him sit put.

"She's my daughter if I remember correctly," he scoffed but this made Troy much worried.

"Yeah, and she got your 'get home before dinner' rule," he moaned.

"That's my girl!" his grandfather exclaimed proudly and let Troy go.

The young man jumped in his truck and sped all the way home.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

A few days later, Ms. Darbus had her cast assembled around her. Her young thespians sat in fear on their chairs in a circle on the stage with Darbus in the middle pacing as the like a caged lion, ready to spring at any sign of weakness.

Amongst those who were not cowering were Troy and Sharpay. They got the lead parts and were now starting rehearsals. Whatever Darbus called them in for this meeting must've been really important. Finally, the drama teacher stopped.

"My dearest thespians, in this cathedral of arts, one must not only memorize and act out their lines but to do impromptu as well! Today, instead of running lines, we are going to have an impromptu talent show!" she cheered and the other students stared at her, mouths agape.

"You shall all make do with what you, or the theatre, have in showcasing hidden, or known, talents." Ms. Darbus continued and some students groaned.

"What? You are all here to perform! You do not step back from any challenge the theatre offers but meet it head on…" she droned on and on as the students started thinking of their 'talents.'

"Mr. Alcott, you may begin!" this sudden outburst made everyone sit in attention. It was suddenly clear that Darbus will pick any student randomly and Gerry Alcott began to tremble. Suddenly he dropped to his knees and held up his hands, as if in reverence.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet, is the sun!" he enacted dramatically and everyone was entranced but the spell was broken by Darbus, once again.

"Ms. Jones, up next!"

Elle Jones started tap-dancing and for a while, the class was mesmerized. They never knew she could tap-dance!

Ms. Darbus picked out students who showed pretty awesome talents of their own. Magic tricks, celebrity impersonations, singing, dancing, acting, a fine performance by Kelsi on the piano, and whatever else they would find that amazes the audience. Troy and Sharpay both got the feeling that they were reserved for last. When it was the only two of them left, Ms. Darbus seemed to consider who will be second to last and then she finally decided to pick Troy.

He stood up and gave a sheepish smile to the small crowd gathered around them. Then he surprised them when he said he'll be reciting a poem. The girls became dreamy and the guys looked at him challengingly. Sharpay was watching him curiously with a smile playing on her lips and Troy suddenly felt the urge to give his best shot.

"_All I need is you  
Eyes closed  
Your sweet face appears  
All I need  
is your love  
Breathing in, desire mounts  
Heart beats just for you"_

The poem was simple, a shadorma, as explained by Ms. Darbus. The poem was short and simple but the way Troy Bolton intoned it in his baritone voice and locked eyes with everyone made his performance an instant hit. The last person he locked eyes with was Sharpay and she felt his words hit her, bull's eye. Her heart fluttered and soared and she had a hard time keeping herself from getting giddy all over again.

Troy Bolton just told her he was in love!

Everyone was just mesmerized by the performance but the drama teacher knew something else was up. She could feel the electric jolt when her two leads locked eyes and immediately knew why of all poems, he chose that one. She cleared her throat and ordered Sharpay to perform next.

The blonde got the guitar from the orchestra area and plucked a few strings. She tuned the guitar with the help of Kelsi and went back to the circle. Everyone looked at her curiously since she was going to play the guitar.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

Sharpay remembered her date with Troy, which was not quite like the other times she went out with him. This time she felt different. She wasn't giddy anymore but overly ecstatic and she wanted to be with him more often. Trying to gauge whatever she was feeling, she dismissed it as puppy love but instinct told her it was way deeper…

_  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

It was love! It was love! It was love!

There was no point in denying it. She met him for only a few months and she felt the spark, the connection, the love! He was the one and she was sure of it. It was not the teenage assurance of forever but marriage and settling down kind of _the one_. It was weird, it was early, maybe way out line but she was a hundred percent sure that he felt the same way.

_  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Troy smiled when he heard the chorus. The others didn't know how _real _it was! Yep, she definitely danced with him under the rain in her best dress. Not a storm, unfortunately. His car broke down in the middle of the street and he was trying to fix it when rain started to pour and he got soaked. Sharpay came out and got soaked too.

They were both laughing when she took off her heels and just started sashaying to an invisible beat which made him soon join her. They danced like there was no tomorrow until the rain eased and stopped. He was able to fix the car and drive her home.

Miraculously, they didn't get sick…

_  
So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

It was something Sharpay would never forget and she silently cursed the rain afterwards because it stopped when they were having so much fun. She pouted a bit in her song…

_  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

They've kissed a couple of times, made out a bit but this time, it was different. It was like experiencing their first kiss once again. The spark when their lips met, the electricity coursing through their body, the intoxication, the addiction, wanting more. Deepening the kiss, both hopes for the eternal moment to go on and never stop…

If it was one thing that he could make her feel, it was fearless…and love.

_  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

The class burst into thunderous applause which became a standing ovation and echoed through the hallowed halls of the theatre. Ms. Darbus beamed at them and dismissed them for the day saying that she was proud they were all able to come up with something. Everyone left except for two students.

"You know, I always thought I'll join The Bachelor in order to find love." Troy remarked walking across the stage towards Sharpay.

"Oh damn, and I always wanted to be spinster," she answered sarcastically and they both laughed.

"I have a confession to make." Troy said solemnly and looked into Sharpay's eyes.

"Out with it," she said and he shook his head.

"Don't ruin the moment," he said sternly. He took her hands in his and tried again.

"I love you," he said and the world suddenly vanished. It was just the two of them.

"I love you too," she said and he stood up, pulling her up along.

Troy wove his arms around her hips and kissed her.

Fearless.

* * *

Ah finally!

There was a glitch in FanFiction and I'd been wanting to upload this chapter a few days back. Anyway, I have now!

Aww.. they fell in love! Isn't that sweet? My promised Troypay.. :)

The song is Fearless by Taylor Swift and I'd been meaning to use it since I heard it, got my chance!

Please review!


	9. Chapter VIII

**Runaway to Love **

**Chapter VIII**

"_**Women do most delight in revenge."**_

Around two months has passed and the buzz was that Troy and Sharpay was now an item. Arriving at Albuquerque just a few months ago, Sharpay was another 'unknown' person but now she has risen to the spotlight as one of the school's popular students. Bitchy yet hot but friendly around her gang, she was the resident Primo Girl and the Drama Queen of East High. The recent news that she now owns the heart of the school's Primo Boy made her all the more hot and popular.

Life was incredibly perfect, too perfect indeed. It was something nobody thought was completely possible. East High School was now a paradise, and ideal world….

An ideal world where in five minutes classes would start…

Troy and Sharpay just managed to sit on their seats just as the bell rang and Ms. Darbus started to get up and start her lecture, say soliloquy, in front of the class. Chad gave Troy a high-five while Taylor shook her head playfully at Sharpay and pointed at a red spot below her ear. Sharpay blushed and tried to cover it with her hair.

"Good morning my dear thespians!" boomed the drama teacher and everyone sat up rigid and in rapt attention. These were the times that at any slight body movement, detention would land right smack at their faces.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce to you about senior prom!" everybody relaxed and listened intently at the mention of the word 'prom.' Ms. Darbus was pleased that she has everyone's attentions and started ranting which made them lose attention again.

"…the prom shall be held in two weeks! Tickets will be available from Ms. McKessie, to whom I shall be giving the floor to now," she flourished her arm and gestured for Taylor to go in front, "Seeing that I have lost your attentions." Ms. Darbus muttered sadly to herself as she stood in the corner. Taylor stood like an imposing figure amidst her classmates and drew out a rod while pacing back and forth giving details for the prom.

"…tickets will be bought from me and puh-leez, let no one buy at the last minute," she said sternly looking pointedly at Chad who was quite busy spinning a basketball on his finger. Taylor rolled her eyes and brought the rod down on his desk causing him to jump.

"Jesus woman!" Chad cried while the basketball bounced of his finger and bounded into Ms. Darbus' outstretched hands. She gestured Taylor to take a seat and was the center of attention again as she went back to the front of the class.

"Detention, Mr. Danforth," she said and the bell rang. Everyone rushed off to their respective classes and Troy and Sharpay walked hand in hand down the corridor. Ms. Darbus noted this and watched with a smile from the door at the two disappearing backs, hands entwined.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Dr. Garcia came back from his sabbatical feeling refreshed. That was _some _sabbatical, he thought happily. Aspen and his mistress were all he needed to be re-energized and be ready for work, especially since his wife just had his third child, something he didn't want anymore. He walked along the corridor, plastering a fake smile and checking up on his patients, he already missed his mistress. He came upon Gabriella Montez' door and opened it up. She was his 'I-wanna-snort-cocaine-to-be-thin patient.' The Latina looked up from her bed and he gave her a smile which she returned with a curt nod. Checking his clipboard again, Dr. Garcia noted that she was his first patient for the day.

Beckoning her over, he led her to his office and asked her to sit down in front of him on the couch. He watched as she made herself totally comfortable and couldn't help but gawk at her body, she was sexy hot damn! (**A/N: **please don't bitch about this; she's just like that to some...well this...freaky doctor. Sharpay is _way _hotter than Gabriella could ever be.) Dr. Garcia tried to just focus on his clipboard and looked up when his patient seemed comfortable already. He gave her another smile which she suddenly returned.

"I see your back from your sabbatical." Gabriella remarked happily and her doctor nodded.

"Nothing like a _spiritual holiday _to keep me rejuvenated," he replied.

"So, now that your back, how many days do I have left?" she went straight to the point. Dr. Garcia adjusted his glasses as his brain whirred to think up some excuse. In his absence, the nurse taking care of her noted that she had improved quickly and that she could go home tomorrow. He didn't want that, he wanted _her_! It was sick but he had a lot of other things on his mind, so instead, he tried to look seriously worried.

"I've seen that you've done well," he started making her smile and turning him on, "But I'm afraid I have to keep you a bit longer, say a week or two. See, it's just the nurse's observation. I, as your doctor, should make sure that you are well again." The smile came off and it was replaced by a scowl which she tried to hide at once. The smile came back but it was now a hundred percent plastic.

"Ok, you're the doctor," she answered in a cheery voice and Dr. Garcia couldn't help but smile back. She was feisty and he loved that…

After their session, Gabriella was back in her room, fuming at the cursed bastard who wanted to detain her longer than she expected. She also noted that he was getting excited at the sight of her, the bulge in his pants not really as hidden as he would like. She decided to use that to her advantage while she was there. Release some tension, perhaps?

Back to planning, she thought angrily. Dr. Garcia might be an incompetent doctor but he sure knew how to prescribe some treatments. Gabriella wasn't allowed near any phones or computer devices once she gets home. That should be since it still wasn't sure whether she'll call for cocaine the moment she gets back. That means lessening her chances of calling New York and telling Vance Evans about his daughter.

Gabriella decided on blowing it to the whole school first by mouth. Rumor spreads faster than wildfire at East High and she could just imagine Troy Bolton's face as he hears the shocking news that his girlfriend, she assumes, is a runaway heiress who has an arranged marriage to face back in her hometown. She cackled madly and decided to treat him like dirt when Troy comes to his senses and come crawling back to her.

Meanwhile, she decided to take on the mental offer her doctor has been sending her that morning. God know she wanted to feel some physical contact after being cooped up for so long. She felt _bone dry _and couldn't wait for her next appointment. The way he was checking her out and the way she was responding told her that she'll have a nightly visitor. Gabriella was the last patient on Dr. Garcia's list.

And she wasn't disappointed.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Troy planned on asking Sharpay to senior prom, obviously. During free period, he went to the bleachers overlooking the track and field waiting for Taylor. She ran over to him looking breathless and very pissed.

"Troy Bolton, what is the matter with you?!" she screeched while her friend laughed.

"I want this to be super extra sneaky, Tay," he explained in a kind of little boy playing superhero way. Taylor just rolled her eyes, stifled a giggle and sat beside him trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, super extra sneaky Troy, here's your tickets, pay up!" she demanded as he handed over the money and she gave him the tickets.

"Sharpay's gonna love me…" he crooned holding the two tickets on either hand and using them to clap. Taylor just shook her head.

"I think she'll just pity you, with the way your acting and all," she retorted and Troy immediately sat rigid and coughed, trying to be 'manly.'

"Uh, yeah, yeah…" he muttered and they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously, thanks Tay," he said and gave her a charming smile.

"Troy, you both belong together, I could see it!" she exclaimed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. She _is_ better than Gabriella," he agreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Wake up and smell the shit your ex-girlfriend left behind! Pardon my French," she said.

"Gabriella just _loved _you 'coz you're the Golden Boy and having you with her gives her an instant popularity boost. Man, I don't even know what had gotten into her." Taylor recalled. Troy just shook his head sadly, "I think she was just messed up, y'know? I mean, I didn't think she had it easy when her father left." Taylor just snorted.

"Aldo Montez left because he was having an affair and both women knew it and gotten over it _way _before highschool."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean she's totally over it."

"Troy Bolton, do you know why the whole school loves you?"

""Coz I'm incredibly hot by their standards?"

"May I please puke?"

"No, because you are the ultimate 'nice-guy.'"

"Whatever, all the wannabes are nice too."

"And fine, you are also 'hot' by their standards." Taylor scoffed using air quotes.

"You don't think I'm hot?"

"Maybe in another lifetime," _not gonna happen_.

"Fine Tay, hey, has Chad asked you to the prom yet?"

"Oh him? No, and I don't plan on going until he can come up with a decent manner of asking me. Do you know that he _expects _me to come with him? Like just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean it takes away _my right _to be asked properly!"

"Can't disagree with you there; give him a hard time for me too."

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing, just wanna see him suffer."

"Some friend you are."

"Yeah, I know."

"We're gonna be late." The two of them stood up and hurried over to their respective classes. As Troy and Taylor hurried to the corridors, Troy stopped her.

"Tay, I just want you to know how thankful I am when you helped me clean the dishes that night and asked me to dump Gabriella. I haven't regretted it ever since!" he told her breathlessly and dashed off. Taylor just smiled and shook her head, _anytime_, she thought happily.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The town car stopped in front of a tall building and the family of three piled out of the car as soon as the driver held the door open for them. A tall man with grey hair led his wife and son through the doors, into the elevator and up to the seventh floor where they went single file and stopped in front of a door.

The man searched his grey overcoat for a key and opened the door leading the other two inside. They all looked around the apartment which wasn't so small but it wasn't a penthouse either. Vance looked around at his wife and son with a scowl.

"This is gonna be our house now," he said in a monotone and watched for any reactions. He received none and he just shrugged, going down to meet the moving van.

Charlotte around the empty apartment and smiled sadly at her son. Ryan just looked at her ruefully and then looked away.

"I can't believe this. You know I always pictured us going down much slower than this," she said sadly and her son walked over to her and held her hand.

"I always saw us living the good life forever, the way Dad did things, I never saw this coming." Ryan confessed and his mother broke down on his shoulder.

"We'll get over this…" she muttered and he adjusted himself and his mother was now crying on his shirt. Vance watched this scene from the hall and sighed sadly.

"I promise Mom, I'll be here," he assured her and continued holding onto her as she cried.

Vance entered the apartment and ushered everyone to start working. The movers entered and started putting the respective items in their new home. Everyone was busy for the day and by the time it was for dinner, they were exhausted.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next day, Troy wore a nice dress shirt over dark jeans and picked up Sharpay and drove her to school. Sharpay noticed the outfit and his giddiness and wondered what on earth Troy Bolton was planning. He parked and held out his arm for her and walked her to her locker.

Sharpay felt a bit of letdown since she was expecting him to come up with something. In her disappointed disposition, she didn't feel him lingering behind her and opened her locker. When the metallic door was pulled opened about a hundred small heart shaped balloons floated out all colored black and white, the motif for the prom. After the balloons have escaped her locker, she saw a bouquet of white azaleas with a rectangular shaped something that didn't quite fit.

Taking out the bouquet she saw that the rectangular something was a ticket for the prom. She smiled and held the bouquet close to her when she heard a deep baritone voice from behind her which made her jump and almost drop the flowers.

"Go to the prom with me?" Troy whispered into her ear. Sharpay whirled around and nodded, smiling happily. The two embraced and were about to kiss when the bell rang, they both groaned. Troy tried to content himself with the smack she gave and rushed behind her to homeroom.

Alfie, the janitor, came upon a mess of white and black heart shaped balloons and sighed. He had a lot cleaning up to do so he got to it. Looking at the source of the helium-filled rubber, he saw Sharpay's locker door askew and he grinned. The two have been the talk of the school and personally, he also thought they were an item. Closing the door, he prepared himself for the task of collecting the balloons…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was lunchtime and the gang were sitting at their usual table eating lunch. Sharpay chewed on her salad thoughtfully then tapped Troy's shoulder. He looked over at her thoughtfully and asked her what's wrong.

"How did you access my locker?" she asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Troy gulped.

"I was lucky?" he tried but she gave him 'the look' until he caved in.

"Fine, Melissa, the girl whose locker was next to yours had a crush on me. I told her I'll give her a kiss if she spies on you long enough to know your combination." Troy confessed.

"That's why she always gawked at me whenever I open my locker!" she exclaimed and then rounded on Troy again who went back to his burger.

"You _kissed _her?!" she hissed and he coughed.

"Uh yeah, but y'know…" he muttered, feeling nervous with the murderous glare she gave him.

"I know what?" she hissed.

"On…the cheek…" he mumbled and Sharpay suddenly looked happier.

"Ok," she said cheerily and went back to her salad. Troy was about to ask her but then thought better of it. Suddenly Chad grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Ouch man! That hurt." Troy cried rubbing his wrist as his bestfriend apologized.

"Sorry man, but you gotta help me, I dunno what to do," he muttered.

"About what?" Sharpay asked, jumping into the conversation. Chad gave her a look but gave in.

"I'm gonna ask Taylor to the prom, but she won't talk to me or even look at me!" he moaned. Sharpay guffawed as Chad gave her an affronted look.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" she asked him pointedly and he nodded but shoulders slumped.

"That's the point! I don't get it…" he muttered, utterly confused.

"Well, I'll tell you what she expects. Since I'm a girl myself who's just been successfully asked to the prom," she said dreamily and smiled at Troy who smiled back. They were quite lost in each others eyes when Chad snapped his fingers between their faces.

"Hello, boy with a problem here," he snapped and they both looked at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you! Sheesh, it's not like the end of the world." Sharpay snapped.

"Prom is a very special occasion for us, girls, and as much as possible, we want _everything _special. By that I mean from the guy whose asking us, his proposal, our dress – _everything_. We want to feel important!" she explained but poor Chad was still confused.

"I don't get it," he stated simply and Sharpay glared while Troy laughed.

"Oh dude, don't tell me you did?" Chad cried looking at his bestfriend.

"Of course I did." Troy retorted and his bestfriend buried his head in his hands, curls shaking as he shook his head.

"What am I gonna do???" he moaned and Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Ask her in a special manner," she snapped and Chad's head shot up.

"Really?" he said hoarsely and Troy and Sharpay nodded.

"Help?" he asked and then the lunch bell rang.

Taylor called Sharpay around 11 in the evening. Sharpay groggily answered her phone and nearly fell off her bed because Taylor's version of 'hello' became a high-pitched squeal followed by her bubbling about how Chad took her to the park for a picnic and then asked her to the prom…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ryan was in his new room, once again doing his homework when his phone rang again and he picked it up noticing the unknown number. Sharpay was on the other line…

"I've just been asked to the prom by _Troy Bolton_!" she squealed in delight.

"Good for you, sis," he answered trying to be as upbeat as his sister. Sharpay babbled about Troy for the whole of their conversation and for his part, Ryan supplied her with the moving details and now their dad stopped drinking.

Sharpay smiled at the slight good news. Their conversation eventually ended and another phone was smashed to bits…

* * *

The whole world is definitely supporting TroyPay!!! :D

Anyway, Gabriella's a skank and a very bitter teenager. Agree with me...

Senior prom's on the way and everybody's excited.

The Evans moved into their new apartment and it may seem irrelevant but it is relevant, its a kind of emphasis of their status right now and will be... don't wanna spoil it! Hahaha! Please review, I'll try to update soon.


	10. Chapter IX

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter IX**

"_**It turns out that an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a facade of order…"**_

**-=MATURE CONTENT=-**

_**If it disturbs you, you can skip this part…**_

He entered her room and she smiled at the sight of him standing there. Locking the door, he sauntered over to her and she stood and walked towards him meeting him halfway with a fiery kiss which served as her welcome. Responding with his own fervor, he quickly pushed her back to the bed, reaching behind her shirt to remove the clasp of her bra while his other worked between her thighs and when the back of her knees hit the mattress, she shrugged of his shirt and dragged her nails slowly through his torso.

Moaning in delight, he pushed her back down and his hands were on her breasts, fondling them, rubbing circles on her nipples eliciting a moan of ecstasy and the hardening of her buds. She reached down the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her along with the bra as his thumbs were replaced with his lips and he sucked and he sucked and he sucked. Her head whipped back and forth as she fought to escape the whimpers and moans threatening to escape her lips. She was wet and wanting but he was torturing her, giving his attention elsewhere.

Unable to resist the heat any longer, she removed her shorts and her panties, starting to finger herself. Inserting one then two she started pumping and grinding herself as he continued his suckling. He felt her fingers brush on his crotch as she masturbated under him and felt himself become really swollen. He peeked at her fingers rapidly going in and out of her sweet hole and he quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

It was all there, his shining glory, his sword erect and ready to impale. She smirked and rubbed its head, going down to its body and it stood in attention straighter and larger than before. In one quick thrust he was inside, replacing her fingers, pumping in and out as fast as he could reach oblivion. Her hips grind to his rhythm and both found it hard to stifle the expressions of pure ecstasy threatening to echo along the room and seep through the crack under the door and spread into the silent corridor. The others might hear and they'll be in big trouble.

She dug her nails onto his back as he mashed his lips against hers and pumped in and out faster. He pounded on her, plunging deep and pulling it all out. It was better than cocaine and Gabriella's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her doctor continued fucking her. They both rode out their orgasms and Dr. Garcia pulled out at the last minute and shoved his dick into her mouth as she swallowed his seed. Unsatisfied, she squeezed his balls and tried to get more out of him. Preparing herself for round two, she started rubbing his dick then replaced her hand with her mouth…

**-=MATURE CONTENT=-**

_**It's done, you can start the chapter here…**_

Gabriella woke up and felt sore all over but smiled when she remembered why. It was another nightly escapade with her doctor/lover and they were at it all night. She will miss him, it was their last night together and they wanted to make it 'special.'

Looking around one last time, she made sure her things were packed neatly and she didn't leave anything. A nurse came and helped her with her luggage as she walked to her mother who seemed very happy to see her daughter doing fine. Sophia hugged her daughter and ushered her into their car, excited that she was now going back home.

Arriving at their house, Gabriella immediately took all her things upstairs and started to fix them. Dinner was a lively affair and mother and daughter shared serious bonding time. When her mother was asleep, Gabriella went to the telephone and dialled the number for the Evans family. She waited for the ring but was told that the phone was out of order. (**A/N: **they moved remember? I know, the phone should've been plugged by now, but let's pretend it's not – in my story.)

Cursing, she returned to her bed and thought of a plan to get rid of the bitch that had ruined her life. She went online and searched all she could about the Evans heiress. After several hours of research, she finally compiled all her evidences and printed them, making sure the whole school has a copy too.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was just another at East High School and everyone was minding their own business. Troy and Sharpay waltzed in hand in hand as they made their way to Sharpay's locker. Walking down the hall, they both realized that something was wrong when the students seemed to stare at them when they pass and whispered to each other.

Troy was furious, he was not in the mood for any other stupid rumors and those whispering while waving a flyer didn't seem to help. Sharpay felt his grip tighten and rubbed circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. He seemed to calm down after that. The two froze when they saw Gabriella handing out flyers to the passing students. She was back…

Approaching the Latina, who was standing in front of Sharpay's locker, Troy and Sharpay tried their best to ignore her. She smirked happily at the couple and handed Troy a flyer then walked away. Troy read the flyer and his blood boiled while his expression became cold and Sharpay turned to face him. She was about to rant about Gabriella when she saw a glaring Troy Bolton standing behind her.

"Can you tell me the meaning of _this_?" he demanded in an eerily calm voice and Sharpay read the flyer, her eyes widening as she saw pictures of herself doing her usual activities at New York. Underneath the pictures were the words 'EVANS HEIRESS RUNS AWAY FROM HER BETHROTED.'

"I…I…I don't know?" she mumbled and suddenly felt herself weaken. Her back slammed against the locker and looked frightfully up at Troy who seemed to be studying the flyer again.

"What does 'run away from her betrothed' mean? Were you about to get married?" he asked in that eerie calm voice and she nodded.

"Fuck," was all he could say and then started to walk away. Sharpay was now more confused than ever, he needed to know that she still loved him. Quickly gathering her wits about, she chased after Troy who was nearing the door of their homeroom classroom. She managed to grab his shoulder before he step foot inside and he tried to shrug her off but her nails dug deep and Troy faced her with a grimace of pain. Sharpay's instinct kicked in and her hand moved to caress his face but he swatted it away.

"I'm sorry Troy, I should've told you…" she said, her voice cracking, tears threatening to spill. Troy found it hard to resist her but the hurt she caused made him burn with anger and he felt like he was deceived all along.

"And then what?" he growled, the bell rang but he didn't care. Students peeked at the chaos outside and Gabriella watched in delight at the ruin of Sharpay.

"You _ran away _because you were going to get married! What am I? Some kind of rebound guy you'll hook up with so you can forget about those things in New York?! I gave you _my heart _Sharpay! And you…you broke it!" he said. Troy Bolton didn't yell and his voice didn't crack, but the vehemence that laced his words was enough to sting Sharpay as though she's been slapped hard. She winced at his glaring eyes, those blue eyes so full of love a few minutes ago, love for her.

"You are not some rebound guy Troy, I love and I swear I do! If you only knew just _who _and _what _I was going to marry would you let me?! Would your _love _for _me _let me?!" she cried, holding onto his arm but Troy shrugged her off.

"It's your responsibility," he choked and she stood there, baffled and offended at his response. Then with a shriek of fury she brought down her hand and it landed on Troy's cheek leaving a mark, a sting and four fresh scars from her fingernails.

"Do you even know _what _it is?!" she cried angrily and Troy just glared at her and towered over her. At this point, Sharpay was too mad to care. She may be petite but she felt ten times taller.

"Yes! It's something you have to do! Why'd you run away Sharpay?! Trying to start a new life here won't change anything. For all I know you might be telling me lies all along." Troy spat bitterly and Sharpay backed off a bit.

"Why don't you ask first before you conclude, Bolton?!" she snarled and he laughed without mirth. He laughed and laughed and then wheezed as Sharpay became even more enraged.

"What's there to ask!" he yelled and she gritted her teeth.

"If there's one thing I hate its running away from your problems instead of facing them head on," he said in a low voice and Sharpay scoffed.

"I'm 17 Troy and I have a fucking _life _ahead of me! I don't want to spend it tied down to some asshole who, in his whole life, never did anything good!" she cried, bitterness lacing her words.

"Sharpay! Responsibility is something you can't shirk just because you don't want it." Troy said and she stomped her foot in anger.

"Do not lecture me about responsibilities when you don't even know the whole story!" she yelled but he was too stubborn.

"I don't think you've made the right decision," he replied and she hit breaking point.

"If you don't fucking wanna listen then don't! You can't even look from my point of view much less believe me. The stud of New York is my _betrothed _and he's so great that I love him, yeah! You know why Troy?! Because he was sent to jail on multiple accounts of rape and drug usage; because he beat up a homeless guy in a dark alley one night because he was drunk! He shoplifted from Macy's just for the heck of it and flirted and _fucked_ with women of all ages! He might as well have STD for all I know. His father is also a business crook but no one can pin anything on him because his good at covering up and his son is just as rotten! That's the guy I'm gonna marry Troy to save my family from ruin and bankruptcy! That's _my _responsibility and fine, if you want me to face it, so be it. I thought I found salvation in you but I guess I was wrong. Go to the prom alone Troy Bolton, I'm going home." Sharpay exhausted herself from her speech and walked away. Troy just looked at her and touched his cheek, wincing when he felt the liquid that was his blood.

Sharpay walked and walked and walked trying to rid herself of all the pain she was feeling. It didn't matter to her how far she has gone since she was wearing flats, all she cared about was finding solace. Her feet tread a familiar path and she looked up to see that she was walking on a country road nearing Troy's grandfather's plantation. How she got there she would never comprehend but with the bulk of the things running through her mind, time and fatigue didn't seem to matter.

Stopping in front of the door, she contemplated on talking to the old man but she desperately needed someone right now and if he got mad at her, she'll just talk to her aunt. The nurse opened the door and she found William Winthrop on a rocking chair at the back porch. The lake was so calm and serene and she sat on another rocking chair beside his separated by a table laden with tea and sandwiches. William adjusted his monocle and continued rocking slowly while Sharpay contemplated on what to tell him.

"You know, telling me what happened is much easier than it seems," he told her after a while. Sharpay just glanced at him and sighed.

"Troy and I had a fight today," she said in a small voice.

"Alright, what about this fight?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes though his tone was light.

"I was born in New York to one of the biggest businessmen there, Vance Evans. I was rich and popular and I was living the good life until one day, the business crashed. Daddy wanted to salvage the company but no bank would loan until Simon Whitmore offered him a _partnership _if I married his son. Brian Whitmore is the number one asshole in New York and everybody hated him. I don't want to marry him and so I ran. Now Troy sided with Daddy saying it's my _responsibility_." Sharpay narrated and was unaware of the tears until she stopped talking. A box of tissue suddenly materialized and she got one, crying her eyes out.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you." William said, taking Sharpay's hand, she nodded gratefully and squeezed his hand back.

"For a girl your age, your wants have no bearing in the decision of men in power. There could have been other solutions, so to say, like suicide or substance abuse but you chose to run away which is the best solution there is, for that matter. We couldn't run away from all our problems, remember that, but we must also know when to start fighting back. If this never happened then one day you would have to face the problem again but at that time, you would've been well equipped to do so. Right now, you need all the support you can get and I, for one, am willing to hide you, along with your aunt if it comes to that. Giving you off to a man who doesn't deserve you is a crime. Your father, I'm very disappointed in him." William finished off with a sigh and Sharpay was now hugging him, crying harder at his words of comfort and his promise of protection.

"But what about Troy?" she whimpered, regretting her slap. William just shrugged.

"He'll come around, his just angry that's all. My grandson has a penchant of jumping to conclusions when he's mad," he replied.

"I hope he still loves me," she whispered, going back to her chair.

"He's just stubborn, he's not stupid." William told her and Sharpay smiled deciding to stay the whole day and keep William company which the old man appreciated immensely.

She called her aunt after having dinner with Troy's grandfather and Diana Stone picked up her niece and was told of the events of the day. Diana understood completely and secretly made effort to double the protection around her niece in the hopes that her sister's family wouldn't find her here. Little did they all know about the plot weaving into someone else's head…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The next day, Sharpay walked the halls of East High alone and came face to face with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, Zeke and Jason who were standing in front of her locker. Looking at them apprehensively, she tried to get past them but was stopped by Chad.

"You owe us the truth Sharpay," he said and Sharpay backed away, fearing rejection. Taylor saw the terror in her friend's eyes and elbowed her boyfriend out of the way.

"We just want to know what happened," she said gently and hugged Sharpay who immediately started to cry. She tried her best to tell them what happened and they were all shocked at the story.

"Man, that's harsh!" Jason said shaking his head and muttering about insensitivity.

"Yeah, you don't deserve that. I've heard about the dude and he is an a-hole." Zeke added and Sharpay cried some more since her friends supported her and weren't mad at her like Troy is.

"Hey, we're all in this together." Chad said and they all had a group hug. The moment didn't last long though since the bell rang and they all had to rush to class.

Gabriella was really furious this time. She stomped out of the school feeling royally pissed. Her plan just backfired big time since the school seemed to sympathize with Sharpay, not the other way around. She became the bad guy at first but was seen and labelled as villain. Troy wasn't also hers since he preferred to be alone nowadays.

She got into her mother's car which she drove to school and went to the farthest pay phone in the outskirts of Albuquerque. She called operator and then tried to connect with the Evans'.

Finally, the phone started to ring…

* * *

I know this chapter's a tad short but... I don't know, do you want longer chapters?

Who got caught up in the mature content spot? Hahaha, its skanky Gabriella and her doctor, hahaha.

Sharpay still has the school's support but will it be enough? And what about Troy? This story is so much fun to write...

Please review!


	11. Chapter X

**Runaway to Love **

**Chapter X**

"_**A mother's love is instinctual, unconditional and forever."**_

The phone rang and Vance Evans hurried out of the dining room to answer it leaving Charlotte and Ryan still eating. They heard him bark at whoever was on the other end and then sound tearfully grateful before he put down the phone. He walked back to his family with a huge smile on his face, something they haven't seen in a while now. He took his wineglass and raised it, ushering them to do the same. Charlotte and Ryan both expected a different piece of news.

"Someone has contacted me about Sharpay! She's in Albuquerque." Vance told them excitedly then downed his glass of wine before going back to his study to make preparations to get his daughter. Ryan put down his own glass and scowled. He felt outraged that his sister was finally found, not joyous. It meant that she would have to marry…it (the word 'he' was not anymore applicable to that monster who was recently caught red handed selling some drugs to kids in a private school, he said they were candy and he _didn't know_). He was about to excuse himself when he saw his mother, glass still raised and tears streaming down her face.

"Mother, it's all going to be alright now." Ryan said unable to hide the sarcasm and bitterness that laced his voice. Charlotte just smirked and looked at her son with soulless blue eyes.

"It would, won't it? Simon Whitmore finally outwitted your father," she replied venomously.

"What do you mean?" her son asked, utterly confused. Charlotte just shushed him and then went to tell her husband that she'll go out with their son and he didn't seem to mind. Beckoning to Ryan, they went out for a drive to the park.

"Simon was always envious of Vance." Charlotte explained as the two sat down on a bench against the chilly New York air.

"They were rivals ever since they were young and their hate for each other became a battle of wits and brawn through the years. Vance was always able to win over Simon, even to the point of marriage…" at this Ryan looked away and then looked back at his mother, realization in his eyes.

"Simon Whitmore was in love with you?" he gasped unbelievingly and his mother nodded.

"Oh yeah, but I never reciprocated the feeling. Vance might've charmed a whole bunch of women in his youth but when it came to me he was like a shy little boy – it was cute," she smiled at the memory of their courtship. Ryan rolled his eyes, there are just some things he really didn't want to know.

"So the battle was through businesses but Vance, once again, came out on top. Simon was furious and I had a gut feeling that if Vance ever became complacent, Simon would swoop down like a bird and ruin him. Sadly, Vance hardly listens to me when it comes to business and he became complacent. Hence Simon being able to ruin us and to ruin your father even more, he wants Sharpay, my kitten, to be the wife of his rotten son!" at this point Charlotte was crying so hard already and Ryan hugged his mother as she rocked back and forth, heaving as she sobbed.

"I know what he wants to do with Sharpay; I could see it in his eyes! He's going to make _me _out of Sharpay and let her experience the longing or whatever he has for me!" she continued.

"To tell you the truth I was happy she ran away and I know you helped her Ryan," she put both her hands on either side of Ryan's face and looked into his blue eyes, a reflection of hers, "You helped her?" she choked and kissed his forehead when he nodded.

"I hope you're not mad at me, Mom." Ryan said but Charlotte just shook her head.

"I would be mad if you didn't do anything," she assured him and they hugged each other.

"Alright, now, this is not the issue. What's done is done. How do I save my daughter?" she mumbled into the night.

"I know for a fact that Dad still loves you." Ryan said. The random statement made his mother raise and eyebrow. Then, all of a sudden, she smiled at her son.

"Let's drive home Ryan," she said simply and her son followed her suspiciously to the car.

They got back to their apartment to find a very busy Vance Evans. He wanted the fastest flight back to Albuquerque when they left but was now on his swivel chair yelling into the mouthpiece to someone named Abigail. Charlotte tentatively approached her husband who was now beet red and breathing rapidly, a kind of crazed look in his eyes.

When she got within three feet of him, he slammed down the phone and glared at his wife. Charlotte stiffened but his glare softened and he just looked plain angry. He was breathing heavily and she dashed to get him a glass of water.

"Thanks," he muttered as his wife stood beside him.

"Who was that?" she asked and he glared at the phone.

"Abigail, my secretary, she said she couldn't fucking book a flight or something," he answered gruffly and his wife patted his muscular arm.

"That's alr… very inefficient of her." Charlotte remarked dryly. She had to pick the right words so her husband wouldn't get mad again.

"She got paid 25,000 dollars a month for that," he snapped and rapped his knuckles on his desk. The phone rang and Vance immediately grabbed it. Charlotte distinctly heard a woman's frightened voice on the other end. She gathered that the woman was Abigail from the cold and calculating look her husband had. The look softened when the receiver was put down.

"She booked me a flight," he said simply and Charlotte nodded, going out of the room.

Heading to the kitchen, she was looking for something in the cabinets then the fridge. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled and got ready for the biggest sacrifice of her life, she made herself PB&J.

When Charlotte Stone was young, her favorite dish was peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She ate them literally everyday and her parents always teased her about it saying that she started to look like a PB&J sandwich. She scoffed but nevertheless continued on eating them. She had to stop when she was rushed to the hospital because she couldn't breathe. At first the doctors said she choked but the second time around, they learned that she was allergic to peanuts. And so that ended her PB&J eating spree which depressed her immensely.

Ryan was hungry and walked into the kitchen to see his mother writhing on the floor. Without glancing at the counter, he smelled the PB&J sandwich and yelled for his father while trying to cover up the evidence by making it look like _he _was the one eating the sandwich. Vance rushed to the kitchen and ordered his son to call an ambulance.

Chaos reigned among the three Evans as the ambulance rushed Charlotte to the hospital. Vance was berating his son for being so careless with his food and Ryan pretended to bow his head in shame but basked in the look of pride his mother was giving him from the stretcher. The flight to Albuquerque could wait, his wife suddenly became first priority and Vance Evans decided to stay with his wife for that night. Ryan smiled; his mother's sacrifice was able to buy him some time. The doctor informed them that due to her age, Charlotte's stay would be much longer than usual and her loving husband hastily agreed.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Back in Albuquerque, Charles "Chad" Danforth paced back and forth his girlfriend's bedroom while she sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Taylor McKessie sighed for the hundredth time that day. She and her boyfriend had no luck thinking of ways to get Troy and Sharpay together. Troy Bolton was very bull-headed whereas Sharpay Evans was semi-cooperative. She would try to approach him, balk and then go the other way.

The two couldn't take the tension any longer and Chad broke the ongoing silence by suggesting they watch a movie. Taylor quickly agreed and was in front of the DVD rack faster than Chad. He groaned and ran his fingers through his afro. Whenever the two would watch a movie, they would race to the DVD rack and whoever got there first would get to pick. Taylor must've flown, or was inching her way closer and closer before Chad could speak, since she was there in a flash even before started his short sprint to victory.

Taylor victoriously plopped the DVD into the player and the two settled on her bed. The movie was _Failure to Launch_. On the part where Demo, Tripp's friend, told him about Paula's job, Chad sat up straighter and was suddenly thinking in the same wave as Taylor. The story's crisis was similar to what Troy and Sharpay were experiencing now. They watched as Paula was dragged into Ace's empty house and then locked up with a bound and gagged Tripp on a swivel chair. The movie ended happily and Chad and Taylor looked at each other.

"Think they'll fall for it?" he asked breathlessly, excitement shining his eyes.

"Whose house are we gonna use?" she asked worriedly and they looked away to think.

"Coach will kill us if we ever do something like that to his son." Chad muttered, scratching the idea.

"No he won't, Mrs. Bolton will." Taylor corrected him.

"How 'bout Ms. Stone's crib?" he asked again while she shook her head.

"You're talking about Sharpay's house, how will we be able to drag Troy there?" she retorted.

"Damn… we need an inconspicuous house…" he muttered scratching his head.

"One they'll definitely go into…" she added fumbling with her bracelets.

"With no parental interruption," he said and she nodded. Suddenly they both looked at each other and smiled deviously.

"Jason!"

"What?" the boy didn't seem to get the plan. Kelsi sighed with exasperation as Martha and Zeke giggled, Chad and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"Your parents are off to their Tahiti trip, remember?" Chad tried again, hoping to jog Jason's mind. The boy nodded but still looked perplexed.

"And we're tired of Troy and Sharpay not getting together right?" Martha added to support of Chad. Another nod was giving and realization seemed to dawn on his eyes.

"So on Friday, right after school, I'll ask Troy to come with me to your house where we'll detain him for a while," supplied Zeke with a wink. Jason nodded eagerly, the spark of realization becoming brighter.

"Then I'll drag Sharpay over there too with the alibi that my boyfriend pissed me off." Taylor explained and Jason nodded his head eagerly.

"I get it! Then we'll lock them in and then…mfgheofe!" he wasn't able to finish since five pairs of hands were suddenly on his mouth, silencing him.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

"HE IS SO DEAD!!!"

"Tay, calm down! I'm sure Chad didn't forget to pick you up…"

"Oh that's what he did last week _and _the week before that!"

"I'm wearing four inch spike heels!"

Sharpay's skirt rustled as she tried to keep up with Taylor's manic pace towards Jason's home.

**.BLAG**

"Oy! Open up Jason or else I'll use Sharpay as a battering ram on your door!"

"Taylor!"

"You can't hide Charles Danforth in there forever!"

"Taylor McKessie, what is the matter with you?!"

The door opened to reveal a very flustered Jason who could only step aside as she stormed in with Sharpay on her heels.

Sharpay saw Taylor turn into the family room and slowed down to catch her breath. She went in and flopped on the couch breathing heavily. Suddenly she heard two door snap and she sat up to see that the sliding doors and double doors that led to the family room were bolted shut. She was stuck and that's when she heard a pounding coming from the closet.

Crossing the green carpeted floor, she rushed open to the closet and opened it revealing a bound and gagged Troy Bolton. She gasped and wheeled him out, since he was sitting on a swivel chair and then gently tried to remove the duct tape covering his mouth. Troy winced but allowed her to take it off nonetheless and looked at her with fiery blue eyes. Sharpay tried to take another step closer to untangle him but he pushed himself back a bit, hitting the back of his head on the wall in his haste.

"Don't you come near me, I'm not talking to you." Troy said coldly and Sharpay sat back down on the couch and sighed sadly.

"Alright, if your not talking, then I guess you have to listen." Sharpay remarked seeing that Troy couldn't do anything to block out her voice. But when she started to speak, he sang at the top of his lungs and Sharpay was forced to put back the duct tape on his mouth.

"I guess they put it there for a reason," she said and giggled at her own joke.

"Give me a chance to explain Troy, just one chance. Then I'll give you your chance to talk, ok?" she asked and smiled when he nodded showing his cooperation.

The gang were watching from Jason's room as Sharpay put back the duct tape and sat herself on the couch. Troy was still trying to free himself but stopped after a while, when he didn't get any results.

"Before anything else, I want you to know that I love you Troy. I never deceived you the entire time we've been together and I swear that my love for you is truer than anything else I have ever felt." Sharpay began and tears started welling up in her eyes. She hastily brushed them away before continuing.

"My father is Vance Evans and yes, I am and heiress. I was living the good life but then his company crashed and I was arranged to marry some asshole I just met once and is notorious by reputation. He is the infamous Brian Whitmore and he's the slimiest bastard on the face of this planet, you can take my word for it. I don't want to marry him and even if I tell this to my father, he won't listen to me. I never wanted this, never even _remotely thought _about it and so I ran away. I ran to my aunt because I know she will protect me, better than if I go on my own alone. Aunt D wanted me to study even if I'm staying with her and my agreement was the best thing that ever happened to me. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met you, or have fallen in love with you…" at this point she was now weeping softly and Troy couldn't help but wheel himself over to her. She looked up and saw him looking down and puckering his lips indicating that he wanted to talk. Sharpay carefully removed the duct tape.

Upstairs, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi were crying. What Sharpay said was so heartfelt, was so real that they were moved to tears. Jason was watching intently while Zeke passed around a box of tissue. Chad was trying hard not to cry and bit his lips to stop the onset of tears…

"Pay, I know you're hurting and I'm hurting too. Now I know your side of the story and I hope that you can understand mine. I love you Pay, always have and I always will, but I can't be with you right now." Troy watched her break into a new batch of tears but ploughed on.

"It's too early for me to get over what you've done but I want you to know that I've forgiven you. All I'm asking is for some time to think this stuff through. Deal?" he asked and received a nod in return.

Troy turned away from those brown eyes which held all the hurt she has from his words. He tried not to cry and wheeled himself farther away from her. Sharpay just flopped back on the couch looking stricken and the gang went in and set the two free. Taylor was comforting Sharpay while Chad took Troy home.

They all thought it would work…

* * *

Ok, I know, I know, we all thought it will!  
They're worth a much sweeter reconciliation, not like this.

The movie's _Failure to Launch _starring Matthew {I'm sorry I can't spell his name but you all now what it is} and Sarah Jessica Parker. To those who have watched the movie, you might relate as to where I got my idea of their reconciliation if not, well... :)

Please review!


	12. Chapter XI

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter XI**

"_**Let's dance the night away!"**_

It has been a week after Sharpay tried reconciling with Troy and three days before prom. Everyone was losing hope. Rumors have been flying around that the Golden Boy was going to prom alone. Since neither he nor Sharpay announced that they were officially a couple, many girls flocked him and tried to ask him out. So far Troy has rejected the head cheerleader Vanessa, her bestfriend Anne, the whole cheerleading squad (including the boys), a Goth girl who freaked him out a lot, the whole volleyball varsity team, 10 freshmen, 6 sophomores and 3 juniors, some girls from the drama club, a few seniors and finally, Gabriella Montez.

The last one was still fuming at his rejection. Gabriella thought that with all his anger at Sharpay, he'd pick her. She was excited when she heard the rumor and waited impatiently for all her classes to end. When the final bell rang, she grabbed her things and looked for Troy. She spotted him walking to his truck, a deadened look in his eyes. Following him discreetly, she kept pace with him when not many people were around. Since she thought he would say yes, she wanted to keep it on the low so that when _they _arrived, she'd shove it up Sharpay's ass.

Troy hardly glanced at the Latina trying to keep up with him as he subtly increased his pace. He could almost smell the metallic odor of his truck and the old leathery smell of its patent velvet seats. The light blue gleam of its hood was reflected in the afternoon sun and he could see the glint as the sun's rays hit the silver of its door. Gabriella saw the closing distance between Troy and his only source of escape and quickened her pace. She successfully blocked his path and Troy nearly let out a groan as she stood in front of him with an annoying sickly sweet smile on her face. He tried not to grimace as she sidestepped his attempt at rushing past her. Giggling, she held (more like clamped her hand) on to his wrist.

"Troy, I wanna talk to you." Gabriella said with an innocent voice that did little to hide the evil lurking behind it. Troy just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"I heard you were going to the prom alone! Oh my gosh, you know what, me too!" she cried in a high-pitched excited oh-so-fake voice followed by an annoying giggle.

"Look, its nice to see that you're back but I really have to get home…" he tried to stop the onset of more words from this evil little bitch who caused him a great deal of pain.

"I have been looking forward to the prom _all my life_, and _I _was thinking…" her voice overlapped Troy's and he was forced to slump his shoulders and listen.

"What if _we _go together? I mean that would be really, really, really swell don't you think?" she continued to blabber and if Troy could cover his ears at the moment he would, but he can't, his mother taught him manners unfortunately.

"I don't think so…" he said a little louder, hoping she would listen but Gabriella was too stubborn to give up. She continued on blathering about the prom this and the prom that. Finally, Troy had had enough and yanked his wrist from her hand as if it was poisonous; this seemed to have the desired effect.

"What's wrong Troy?" she half-yelled in worry and he looked at her like she was insane (which she probably was).

"I have to _go_," he said emphasizing the last word and sprinted to his truck. He drove out of the school in a big hurry. Gabriella watched as dark clouds gathered in her eyes and she screamed at high heavens that this could not be. Several students stopped and stared at the Latina who seemed to be on high again, one even contemplated on calling an ambulance. Gabriella noticed all the gawking people and glared at them. They scrambled, everyone trying to get away as far as possible. Gabriella stomped back to school.

Troy drove and to town and parked at an empty space he found near a building. Getting out, he jammed his hands in his pockets and started walking, trying to clear his head. When the gang bound and gagged him, he had an inkling of their plan. The presence of Sharpay confirmed it and when they talked, he felt the sincerity of her words but was too confused to think clearly. He wanted her back badly but he wasn't sure if he could handle being the boyfriend of a runaway heiress who was arranged to marry someone else.

Walking around town, he suddenly bumped into another person and heard her cry of indignation followed by several rustlings and thuds. He looked down to see a blonde woman and several shopping bags scattered around her. Coming to his senses, he bent down and helped her pick up her bags. The woman glanced up the same time he did and they locked eyes. It was Diana Stone. Troy stuttered an apology and hastened to help her. When she was able to get her bags back in her hands, he tried to walk away as fast as possible but she called out to him.

"Troy, would you help me with these bags to the car?" her voice sounded reasonable, no hint of anger or disappointment. Her demeanor around him was normal too. This made Troy all the more nervous.

"Uh, yeah, sure Ms. Stone." Troy stuttered and helped her. After they put the bags in the trunk, she turned to him.

"Drive with me, we need to talk." Diana said nonchalantly and waited for Troy to climb into the passenger seat. Once they were both inside, she started the car and drove to a café. After parking the car, she and Troy went over to a corner table and ordered coffee. While waiting, Diana checked her nails and Troy fidgeted in his seat. The coffee arrived and Troy started drinking while Diana watched him curiously.

"So, you found out about Sharpay," it was a statement, not a question and he nodded.

"I thought you love her?" she now asked and Troy was speechless.

"Yeah, I do," he managed to say, utterly confused at her question.

"Then how come your not supporting her?" she asked pointedly and Troy looked down at the swirling brown liquid that was his coffee. She didn't seem to be mad at him, just curious as to why he wasn't with Sharpay now that he knows her secret.

"I feel…" he stopped. Troy felt uncomfortable talking about it, especially to a person who served as Sharpay's guardian.

"Betrayed, I know." Diana nodded her head in understanding and Troy continued to look down.

"I was just shocked that's all. She's the only girl I've ever loved this much," he admitted but didn't see the smile formed on the red lips of the woman before him.

"And, I was really hurt. I didn't feel as if she trusted me enough to let me in _that _deep into her life. I felt shut out, like I was missing a huge chunk of her when I thought she was mine," he continued and drank some more coffee.

"She said sorry and I forgave her but I'm not sure if I ever want to be with her again. I mean, part of me wants her to go back to New York and face her responsibility of me but a bigger part just holds me back. Like she doesn't belong anywhere else but here," he paused.

"She told you about the man she was going to marry, didn't she?" Diana pressed and he nodded.

"Yeah, said he was a true bastard." Troy answered and she nodded.

"So I think you get it, the reason she ran away?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he mumbled and silence overtook their conversation for a while.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, she was keeping this from you because she doesn't want you to worry about her?" Diana asked and Troy looked at her. He never thought about that.

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, yeah…" he agreed, "But it's important for me to know too."

"How come?" she asked, a bit challengingly, becoming a bit protective.

"I was planning on asking her to be my official girlfriend during prom." Troy answered glumly. Diana immediately softened and grabbed Troy's hand.

"It's not too late," she said, her blue eyes boring into his, as if telling him that the situation runs deeper than it was supposed to be.

"I'm just not sure right now," he said and pulled his hand away.

"Or are you too afraid to try again?" she asked wisely and he looked at her. For a moment, Diana saw the truth flash in his eyes and even if he tried to pull it off as an unaffected glance, it told her all that she needed to know.

"You are all Sharpay has Troy." Diana said with so much conviction. She let the message sink in.

"Friend or boyfriend, you are the person she holds most dear to her heart. She's in love with you Troy, don't make a scorned woman out of my niece," she pleaded. Troy suddenly scowled at her.

"Is it me, or are you asking me to change the way I feel?" he snapped quite loudly and a few people stared at the odd couple.

"I'm sorry if I come on too strong." Diana apologized, whispering as she waited for the stares to go away, "But I don't know what else to do. My niece has since locked up herself in her room and refused to talk to me, to eat, to _anything_. Please try to understand. I'm not forcing you, I just want to assess the situation and see if I could do anything…"

Troy gave her a calculating look and Diana slumped back into her chair, feeling quite defeated. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's ok. The gang said Sharpay seemed different at school. Maybe I was a bit inconsiderate…" he mumbled, talking more to himself.

"So what are you going to do now?" Diana asked, looking around in case people were still staring at them.

"I…honestly…don't know," he sighed and silence once again overtook them.

"That's alright, I didn't really expect you to come up with a solution at a snap," she assured him and they finished their coffee. Diana and paid their bill and got out of the café with Troy following her into the car and they drove to his house.

"I just want you to remember Troy that you never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back," she told him as he was about to shut the door.

Troy stared at the Mercedes as it pulled away from his street and disappear into the night. He entered his home and sat down to dinner, his parents unaware of the exchange between him and his mother's favorite jeweler.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Finally, it was prom night.

The place gleamed black and white as couples danced to the music while others preferred watching over the buffet table and drowning their sorrow by the punch bowl. Chad and Taylor were rocking to the music when Kelsi waded through the mass of dancing bodies to point them in the direction of Troy Bolton.

He just entered the place wearing all black, looking very glum. Taylor dragged a whining Chad from the dance floor so they could sit by their friend. Troy gave the three grateful smiles which became bigger when Zeke, Jason and Martha joined them.

"Hey guys, I'm fine. It's all good that you attempt to sit with me through the night but I mean c'mon, dance, dance – all of you!" he insisted and the five were hesitant to leave except Chad who was trying to drag Taylor back to the dance floor.

"Fine, fine, fine – stop that Chad!" she snapped at her boyfriend who let go of her, "Will you be fine, Troy?" she asked giving him a final worried glance and he nodded. One by one, the gang dispersed to enjoy their prom nights while Troy remained seated and watched them.

Suddenly, the entrance was bedazzled with lights as a lone figure entered the double doors of the gym. She was wearing a white chiffon _Badgley Mischka Couture _gown. The crowd stood still and everyone was staring at the goddess who just arrived, even the music stopped.

Sharpay was about to make her way to an empty table when Zeke appeared beside her and offered his arm. She gratefully took it and allowed him to steer her in another direction as the music slowly put life back into everyone and it was party as usual. Sharpay gave Zeke a grateful smile as he sat her beside Kelsi who was resting from too much dancing.

"Hey, Shar, nice entrance." Kelsi told her and Sharpay blushed.

"I didn't mean to do that! I went in and then the spotlight's on me. Next thing I knew the music stopped and everyone was gawking at me!" she cried and her friend laughed.

"It was a nice save by Zeke awhile ago," she continued and Kelsi gave her a confused look.

"How come?" the brunette asked and Sharpay shrugged.

"I was about to sit at another table," she answered nonchalantly and the two laughed again.

"Hey! You ladies having fun tonight?" Jason asked, materializing behind the two girls.

"Yeah, I mean I'm _so _pooped from dancing!" Kelsi replied while Sharpay playfully punched his shoulder.

"I just got here," she said and Jason laughed.

"I wouldn't know, I was by the buffet table," he told them and they laughed.

"I pity the starving people who find no food on the table." Kelsi said solemnly, shaking her head while Sharpay laughed.

"Hey, I didn't pig out!" Jason exclaimed defensively looking offended. Martha joined them as they were laughing.

"Oh man, there's no more food on the buffet table! And the kitchen's all cleaned out too," she moaned and Jason scowled at her.

"Hey! I did not finish the food!" he cried, getting annoyed as the other three girls laughed.

"We're just kidding." Sharpay smiled and got up with them to dance.

Chad sat beside Troy a little while later and nudged his friend with his shoulder. Troy glanced at his friend who was loosening his tie and sighed.

"Yep, Chad?" he asked and his bestfriend looked at him.

"You do know it's a prom right?" he asked playfully and Troy smiled.

"Like I don't," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, act like you're in one man!" he laughed and punched his bestfriend's shoulder.

"I am! I am!" he cried and rubbed the spot Chad hit.

"Did you see, no, _witness _Sharpay's entrance?!" Chad cried excitedly and Troy nodded.

"Dude, of course I did, wouldn't miss it for the world…" he muttered.

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"I don't know - prom king and queen?"

"Lame!"

"C'mon Chad, what would you have me do?"

"Dance, socialize, dance, eat, socialize some more then wait for prom king and queen!"

"Don't feel like it."

"This only happens _once _in _your _life, man!"

"So?"

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Troy, you're here and the girl of your dreams is here too! You can only turn 18 once and get the chance to dance with her and stuff like that…"

"Mmm, yeah, that…"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mon dude! You know she needs you…"

"You sound like Taylor."

"At least she rubs off on me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"So c'mon dude, go to her!"

"That can wait…"

"But you _will _go to her?"

"Mmm…"

"Troy!"

Chad hit his bestfriend's shoulder again.

"Ow!"

"Will you?!"

"Yeah dude, stop hitting me…"

"I better see _you _with _her_."

Chad stood up and with two bent fingers pointed at his eyes then at Troy's wearing a serious expression. Troy looked up at Chad bewildered and tried to shake his head clear of their conversation. He continued his silent reverie and watched as Sharpay danced with Kelsi and Martha looking weird since she was wearing such a beautiful gown.

One that was fit for slow dancing, preferably a waltz… or a slow dance, either way it was fit for smooth and graceful movements which Sharpay never seemed to lack...

He stood up to get some punch and watched her from the buffet table. To say that she looked gorgeous was an understatement, an insult if he would. She was absolutely breathtaking and he loved the way the lights sparkled off her gown making her seem brighter than she already was. The flowing gown was beautiful in motion and he just loved the way she moved her hips to the rhythm, the way her hair flew about her and her tanned body just gyrating on the dance floor. The lights bounced around the gym and the darkness along with glimpses of light made her seem surreal. Troy gaped at her in the switching darkness and light.

Time and space stopped at that single moment she looked at his direction and they locked eyes for the first time that evening. The mass of students became a blurry black and white. Sharpay just stood there, and Troy just stood there and they both stared at each other. Silence was all they heard along with the thumping of their hearts. Sharpay was about to move when Troy suddenly disappeared from the punch bowl. She tried to continue dancing, wondering where he went.

Gabriella was unrelenting and insufferable that night. Noticing the moment between Troy and Sharpay, she quickly made her way to her ex-boyfriend and dragged him to dance with her. Her victim became as heavy as a rock when her heels reached the dance floor and she looked back to see a glaring Troy Bolton. He was wearing a scowl and his eyes showed nothing but coldness as he yanked his hand away from hers and went back to the table where he was sitting in the first place. She fumed and went outside to let off some steam…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Everybody was having a great time except a couple who were sitting on different tables, on either side of the gym being comforted by half of their friends who were getting tired nonetheless of being shooed and insisted that they dance.

Ms. Darbus made her way to the stage with a black envelope in her hand wearing a black gown. She put a hand up and signaled to the DJ who immediately killed the music. Students groaned but hushed quickly when they realized that it was the crowning of prom king and queen. They all looked at the stage, anticipating.

The tension was increasing rapidly as Ms. Darbus took her time in another monologue about the prom. Principal Matsui came up and tapped her shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Ms. Darbus immediately wrapped up her story and took out the paper in the envelope with a flourish. Everyone took a deep breath and waited for the two names…

"And now, for Prom King… Troy Bolton!" she cried and the crowd whooped and cheered and clapped as Troy walked to the stage and accepted the crown that was put upon his head. He smiled and waved while the cheers and the clapping died down. Ms. Darbus waited for complete silence before referring back at the piece of paper to see who prom queen was. Her smile faltered a bit and she tried not to show it when she looked back at the expectant audience.

"Our Prom Queen is… Ms. Sharpay Evans!" she announced and a new wave of cheers erupted as a single spotlight fell on the stunning figure walking slowly towards the stage, a fake smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Troy only watched her as she wore her crown and stood smiling beside him for a photo-op. Ms. Darbus announced that the prom king and queen should dance and Troy held out his hand. Sharpay gave him a curious look before taking it and going down the steps with him. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, a single spotlight on them as the music began to play…

_I never knew life, could like this_

_Never thought I that would be the one that you would kiss_

_I never new love could be so rough_

_But now I found the real thing I can't get enough_

Troy held Sharpay close to him, his strong arms encircling her petite waist while her arms tentatively held on to his neck. She looked apprehensive dancing with him there and he understood why. She probably thinks that he was mad at her, but he wasn't anymore. Troy rested his forehead against hers and Sharpay looked up at his blue eyes, which no longer held anger… another look replaced it and when she saw it, her eyes filled with tears as she realized…

_The sweetest surprise_

_Caught me tonight, right there in your eyes_

_While I was kissing you_

_So don't say that you don't love, everything you dreamed of could be here_

Troy leaned in and kissed her. Sharpay felt their lips touch and the surge of electricity flowed into her body. It was sweet, his lips against hers, and her body in his arms. They stopped dancing, but they didn't know that. The school was watching, but they didn't care. Finally, the need for oxygen broke them apart and they continued their dance…

_I used to wish_

_I used to dream_

_But now, I'm living my heart while there is fantasy_

_So, I begin to believe because our love is there for everyone to see_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked and Sharpay looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me?" she asked in a choked voice and he cupped her face, she leant into his hand as his thumb brushed away the tears.

"I will never lose if I don't hold back loving you," he whispered and Sharpay's heart fluttered as she heard not only the sincerity of his words, but the vulnerability of his soul as Troy, once again, gave her his heart. Scarred and tarnished, he was hers once again…

_The sweetest surprise_

_Caught me tonight, right there in your eyes_

_While I was kissing you_

_So don't say that you don't love, everything you dreamed of could be here_

"So would you be?" he asked nervously and she placed both hands on either side of his face. Sharpay pulled his head slowly towards hers and kissed him again. It was another sweet kiss, filled with meaning and filled with love.

"Is that a yes?" Troy asked after they pulled apart, Sharpay nodded.

"You bet your ass it is," she whispered huskily in his ear and he was reminded of that girl he first met in the middle of his senior year. The one who took his breath away…

_On and on where good things nearer end_

_On and on where we never pretend_

Everyone watched as the couple danced and kissed under the spotlight in the middle of the gym. They were so entranced at the sight, even the teachers watched mesmerized at the two students dancing with their hearts in the middle of the dance floor. The music remained unaffected and continued playing...

_The sweetest surprise_

_Caught me tonight, right there in your eyes_

_While I was kissing you_

_So don't say that you don't love, everything you dreamed of could be here_

The song was fading and Troy and Sharpay were brought back to the reality that they were in the middle of the gym, with a spotlight on them and the fake plastic crowns. They looked around to find the whole school silent and watchful. Troy gave a two-finger salute and held Sharpay's hand and together, they walked off to Troy's empty table, where moments ago he sat alone.

_So don't say that you don't love, everything you dreamed of could be here_

Troy crooned the last part of the song in his girlfriend's ear and she giggled, his breath tickling her. The music changed and once again the party was in full swing. Troy and Sharpay watched for a bit before he asked her if she wanted to go out. Sharpay nodded and in a flash they were at Troy's truck driving off into the outskirts of Albuquerque.

The truck zoomed down a country road but turned to a dusty path which Sharpay realized, was not the path to the Windsor plantation. She suddenly felt nervous; she didn't want to have sex with Troy, no matter how perfect the set-up. Troy parked and got out, walking to the passenger side and opening the door. Sharpay got out and followed him to a clearing. It was a beautiful place, a sort of cliff with a huge willow tree. He guided her to a spot overlooking the serene lake beneath the cliff and set up a blanket.

When Troy stood up and turned, Sharpay held out a hand to stop him. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled sadly.

"Troy, if you think I'm gonna have sex with you, I won't. Sorry to disappoint you," she said gravely but was taken aback by the sudden guffaw that escaped his lips.

"So _that's _why you kept glancing at me like I'm some kind of psycho!" he cried with relief.

"I was gonna set up a romantic picnic dinner since I'm famished but now that you've mentioned _sex_…" he walked towards her wiggling his eyebrows and Sharpay squealed, terrified. Troy suddenly stopped and backed off, careful to watch her every movement in case she falls.

"Hey, seriously, it's just dinner," he assured her and went back to the truck and took out the picnic basket and a few candleholders. He set them up and handed Sharpay a turkey subway, and then he poured some white wine into the glass he brought with him.

Sharpay calmed down and started to eat the subway. After their main course, Troy took out chocolate-covered strawberries and they were quite content feeding each other strawberries. It was the perfect way to end prom and Sharpay couldn't have been any happier. To add to his incredibly perfect personality, Troy plopped a CD into his player and music erupted from the truck filling the night silence with a slow melody which they danced to all night long…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

The truck stopped in front of the huge double doors and Sharpay was very reluctant to exit her boyfriend's vehicle. Her aunt opened the door and smiled at the couple going back inside, leaving the door ajar.

Sharpay turned to face Troy and she was surprised when her lips met his exactly when she turned and they kissed for quite some time. A cough made them pull apart and the butler smiled at the young couple, waiting for Sharpay to go inside.

She rolled her eyes and got out of the truck, looking back at her boyfriend and waved. Troy pulled away with a goofy smile on his face, all the way home…

* * *

Ta-dum!

Finally, they reconciled!  
I was so inspired to write this chapter, that I really couldn't let go of my laptop until I've typed the last letter of the chapter. Anyway, have you noticed the cheerleader names? (wink, wink) Gabriella will forever be skanky. I repeat myself, I don't know, how on earth they (the director, producer, writer whatever) thought that Gabriella, that perky peppy bitchy Latina would ever be _perfect_ for Troy Bolton?! She is much better off with Ryan or with no one at all... Yech to their pairing! Next off, did Zac Efron really **_propose_** to Vanessa Hudgens?! Please tell me no...

Anyway, I am very poor at describing clothes and I was fortunate enought to find a picture of Ashley Tisdale in a really gorgeous white gown! It's so pretty... here's the link: **http**colonslashslash**fashionista101**dot**com**slash**home**slash**2008**slash**01**slash**page**slash**2**slash. I think you have to scroll down until nearly the end of the page to see Ashley. Thank you Anne Bell for telling me about the long (and useless) link I posted. Now, you can all see the dress I'm talking about ;)

The song is _Sweetest Surprise _by Michael Learns to Rock. When I first heard it, it was incredibly beautiful... really... I thought it would fit the scene I was picturing when they reconciled as they danced. It's much better than reconciling trapped in a family room. Oh and they're an official couple now! :D

Regarding the picnic scene, I was considering a love scene or a makeout session but decided against it (for those who are disappointed ;)) since I felt that it would ruin the mood. And it seems kinda unrealistic, or simply overrated, since they just reconciled and suddenly they're shagging each others brains off... way too fast...

I hope you liked this chapter, I made it especially long :)

Please review! :D


	13. Chapter XII

**Runaway to Love**

**Chapter XII**

"_**In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance could be bridged."**_

Charlotte was discharged from the hospital and taken back to the Evans apartment. She was ordered to have rest and a diet that should be strictly followed, none of which included peanuts. Vance Evans stopped drinking and was always at his wife's side taking care of her. Ryan was glad about this since he saw the father he knew and loved once again.

His mother's sacrifice seemed to take their father's mind off Sharpay but another worry nagged Ryan to no end. His mother cannot remain sick forever, or kill herself for that matter, to buy Sharpay more time. He waited for her call which never came and he was starting to get worried, maybe something happened?

Trying to think positive, he strode into his parent's room and saw his father holding out a spoon to his mother's lips. Charlotte giggled as she accepted her lunch from her adoring husband and ushered her son to sit beside her. Ryan did as he was beckoned and held his mother's hand. She squeezed his tight and smiled at him before opening her mouth once again. Vance was very happy that his wife was fine and recovering faster everyday. He loved taking care of her and did it with much gusto since he felt like such an ass for the way he treated his family ever since his daughter ran away.

The three sat there laughing and chatting with each other when the phone rang. Vance just rolled his eyes and continued spoon feeding his wife but Charlotte would have none of it. She swatted his hand away and insisted that he answer the phone. Feeling defeated, he handed the bowl to his son and stood up to answer the incessant ringing at the other room. Ryan shifted from his position on the bed and started feeding his mother.

Vance came back with a happy look on his face and took over his son. Charlotte and Ryan wanted to know who was on the other end but he told them that he's going to break the good news right after dinner. Charlotte and Ryan were giddy with excitement and couldn't wait for dinner, which was a few hours away.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

It was time for the Spring Musicale and tonight was opening night. Sharpay and Troy were at the backstage early and right now, she clung to him nervously. In a few hours, the seats would be filled with the audience who were anticipating a great show. Troy held his girlfriend tight and promised her that nothing could go wrong.

Ms. Darbus watched the couple from her spot in the orchestra pit where she was giving Kelsi last minute instructions. They gelled together really well and she couldn't help but be ultimately proud of them. She heard the rumors and saw that even in those difficult times, Troy Bolton ultimately pulled through and decided to stick with her through thick and thin. That, for her, was true love in itself. Troy didn't see it as a hindrance but rather as a challenge that they would both face and conquer together. She let them be for the meantime, but the show must go on in a little while and she wasn't privy that her leads are being lovey-dovey in the moment of truth.

Slowly the clocked ticked and the people started trickling into Ms. Darbus' chapel of the arts. She watched from the backstage as the people took up seats and chatted with each other, looked for seats and so on. Every once in a while she would cringe as she heard the ringing or bleeping of a cellphone and couldn't help but grimace. It took all of her not to go out there and collect each and every offending mobile device and ensure the sanctity of her theatre.

Sharpay was also watching from the other side of the stage. She already wore her costume and her make-up. Troy wasn't done with his yet and she felt scared without him. Though she performed all throughout her life and wasn't nervous, being without her boyfriend made her feel like she was vulnerable to anything. Troy was her rock and she was his dove.

Fidgeting, she tried to spot any familiar faces and sure enough she saw Chad's afro bouncing in the middle of the theatre. She grimaced knowing that he has one of the best seats in the house, not that she minded or anything. He just tends to be obnoxious during applause. Next to him sat Taylor and she looked a bit grim, maybe because her boyfriend took the best seat instead of offering it to her. Sharpay giggled as Taylor continued to throw dirty looks at an ignorant Chad. Zeke and Jason sat next to Taylor which made her grim features darken even more. Not only is she seated beside a could-sometimes-be-an-obnoxious boyfriend, she had to sit next to her boyfriend's two other obnoxious friends. The look was utterly priceless and Sharpay had to stifle her giggle since her lapel mic was turned on. Martha looked ruefully at Taylor and made Zeke and Jason sit next to Chad as she ushered Taylor to sit beside her. This seemed to brighten up Taylor's mood.

Sharpay's gaze went to the orchestra pit where she saw Kelsi who waved at her. She returned the wave and pointed at their other friends. Kelsi looked into the direction she was pointing at and laughed when she saw Chad and Taylor bickering because they were sitting so close apart. Finally Chad slumped back into his seat looking like a mad little boy and Taylor had a smirk on her face. Sharpay and Kelsi shared knowing looks. By tomorrow, Chad would not get to hear the end of their teasing.

Troy watched his girlfriend fidget behind the curtains. He smiled at her disposition and watched over her shoulder at their friends who looked like they were causing a commotion. Chad and Taylor to be exact seemed to be bickering from both ends since Zeke, Jason and Martha were in between them. He smiled and noticed the knowing glances shared by his girlfriend and the composer. Before Kelsi could nod to the direction to his direction and alert Sharpay, Troy hugged her from behind and Sharpay whirled to give him a mind-blowing kiss.

Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes and pulled the couple apart telling them that they save the kiss for later. Troy and Sharpay looked embarrassed by their actions and wished each other 'break a leg' before going their separate ways for the first part of the show. The opening act did not include Troy and he contented himself by watching from the sidelines. Sharpay was great; the way she sang and acted was so real that he felt like watching another person's life. She was truly a captivating actor and he wanted to just watch her forever. But of course, he was an actor too and the way she acted compelled him to be as captivating as her.

It was an instant hit. First, Sharpay had the audience at the palm of her hand when she started acting. Second, when Troy played his part, well, let's just say the audience was already putty. When they acted _together_, the crowd went wild and everyone was already becoming antsy on their seats, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Even Chad couldn't help but gape at his two friends. They looked so good on stage. Taylor made sure to capture the moment with her camera and was giggling with Martha.

Finally there was a fifteen minute intermission.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Diana Stone fixed her make-up one last time before the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs and nearly had a heart attack when three of the most unexpected visitors in her life stood at her foyer accompanied by a Latina who had a smirk on her snotty features. Emile looked helplessly at his mistress. Clearly he didn't want them there either but was powerless to send them away.

She slowly went down her gilded spiral staircase and slowly approached the trio who stood as cold as the marbles supporting the arches that served as the entrance proper to her home. Diana stood as tall as another blonde woman who looked like her, only older. This woman sported a glare that was screaming from her ice cold blue eyes. Her bloody red lips formed into a natural scowl and her nose was turned up as if she suddenly saw filth and was offended by its presence. Her dearest sister bitch had found her.

Charlotte Evans enjoyed her dinner but not as much when she heard that her daughter has ran away to her disowned sister. This made her move with agility unknown to the other two men and left them dumbfounded. Fuelled by rage from her ten year grudge, she quickly packed a suitcase with her and her husband's clothes and told her son to do the same. They drove hyper-speed to the airport and caught the last flight out of New York. Arriving at Albuquerque did little to lessen her energy and if it weren't for her husband's forceful insistence that they get a hotel room for the night, she would've stormed on to find an empty mansion.

Vance solemnly watched the silent battle taking place between his wife's and sister-in-law's eyes. He felt scared and elated at the same time. The Latina girl who went to their room and accompanied them there deserved his deepest gratitude. After all, she reported about his runaway daughter and he couldn't be any happier. He just wanted this to be over soon so he could bring Sharpay back home.

Ryan was furious at the girl standing beside him. She was now giving him hot seductive looks which did not help in dousing the conflagration of rage and wrath consuming his heart. He wanted to choke her to death and beat her and pound her and chop her to little pieces because of what she has done. And she had the _nerve _to give him twinkly eyes and bat her lashes at him, as if he'd be impressed. Girls far uglier than her do nothing and yet attract the utmost attention of the most handsome men in New York. She seemed to be putting vinegar on his open wound, torturing his poor soul. Feeling as if he failed his sister by not protecting her, Ryan Evans could never ever forgive himself.

Gabriella was salivating over the blonde boy who came with the intimidating man and woman. He was handsome and looked to be the mysterious type. She wanted to have him so bad, Dr. Garcia was too far away to satiate her sexual hunger and no doubt he would've found another female companion in bed to have fun with. She wanted him to appease her but all he did was glare at her, just like Troy. Her thoughts were interrupted by two arguing voices, both overlapping each other and she instinctively moved back in case a cat fight would start.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here Charlotte?" sneered Diana glaring at her sister.

"It would be none of your business Diana, unless you can tell me where my daughter is?" she spat back, her voice sounding so acidic that it can burn through the thickest metal.

"Sharpay?! And what about my niece? Aren't _you _supposed to be the ones putting a roof above her head, food and drink into her hungry little stomach and lots of love into her heart!?" she retorted in a sweet voice laced with poisonous sarcasm, especially when she said 'you.'

"She happened to run away and this girl here," Charlotte pointed at Gabriella, "Has kindly pointed us to the right direction. And now I believe you have my daughter with you and I want you to tell me where she is!" she said triumphantly while her sister raised an eyebrow.

"That girl is delusional! She was sent to rehabilitation center because she snorted cocaine. How on earth can you be so _stupid _as to trust her?" Diana snorted and her sister looked shocked but quickly hid the feeling of relenting. Her husband decided to step in.

"Diana, all we want is Sharpay." Vance said in a controlled voice. He was getting tired of their spat and was getting impatient. Ryan however looked straight in his aunt's eyes and encouraged the stalling.

"I don't know where she is, Vance! Ask Eugene, maybe he knows," she snarled looking straight into her brother-in-law's furious brown eyes. Vance bared his teeth in anger.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here," he seethed and took a menacing step forward. Diana neither flinched nor become intimidated at his movements. In fact, it gave her all the more reason to kick them out of the house. With her butler as her witness and her nephew as witness, she could say that they harassed her.

"Eugene's dead Diana – your husband killed him remember?!" came Charlotte's cry. She was shaking in rage that she dare use her brother as a sort of profanity to hurl at her husband.

"Gary had _nothing _to do with it!" she defended the memory of her dead husband.

"Oh Gary had _everything _to do with it!_ He _was the one who kept insisting that they go fishing and look how they turned out! Drowned and dead – it was a good thing Vance was saved by the flu!" her sister growled and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and blame my late husband because you couldn't bear lose your dumping ground Charlotte! Eugene was tired of you bitching about how your life this and your life that! At least he _died _happy!" she countered.

"Eugene was the only one who truly understood me." Charlotte muttered her eyes burning with conniption and grief.

"Because you couldn't tolerate having a sister." Diana hissed with a sneer.

"Like Daddy loved you more," her sister suddenly barked. Years of jealously overtaking her body as she struggled to control herself from rapidly blowing up.

"Oh yes, years of pent up envy because she wasn't Daddy's little Princess is suddenly peaking through your ivory façade. You are becoming undone, my dear sister. Oh, how Daddy loved it when I do metaphors." Diana continued touching, no poking, her sister's nerves stalling as best as she could, her nephew's eyes egging her on.

"Oh but Mother and I shared the same sentiments, remember?" Charlotte caught her sister offguard and Diana looked highly affronted and angry.

"Oh yes, you and Mother dearest teamed up after Daddy passed away," she said, vehemence coating her words.

"Ah, the good times," her sister gloated and gave a triumphant glare.

"You know what's better? Daddy left me much more than he ever gave _you_…" now it was Charlotte's turn to take another blow and this one hit a very soft spot.

"You just gave him googly eyes before he took his last breath," she said bitterly and it was clear that the two women would continue bringing up past family problems until someone steps in and take matters into their own hands.

Gabriella was tired of the bitching she was watching and spotted the ticket Diana Stone has in her purse. It was sticking out like a sore thumb and her eyes gleamed with animosity. She quickly stepped between the two rowing women and held up her hands.

"I know where Sharpay is, let's go." Gabriella announced and at an instant, the Evans were in their car being followed by a fuming Diana. Rubber kissed asphalt expelling fumes of fury as the two cars tried to race each other to East High School.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Sharpay was drinking water in her dressing room when a figure materialized in her mirror. It was a good thing she was able to swallow it before noticing him or else she would have spat at his reflection as he stood there breathlessly, urgently. Whirling around her jaw dropped as her eyes registered the truth.

"Ryan?!" she cried hoarsely and was swept into her brother's arms. He was crying as he held her face, his blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain as he tried to tell her what happened.

"They found you," he choked through his tears, "Mom and Dad, they were called…some Latina bitch…" Sharpay's demeanour went from worried to cold as her mind only registered one name, 'Gabriella.' Her brother stopped her from advancing by holding tightly on her arms.

"No! Don't try! The principal and a woman I bet is the drama teacher are trying to stall our parents. Gabriella is detained by security, I slipped some powder on her dress since I heard she used to snort crack." Ryan explained by Sharpay was wriggling in his grasp.

"Listen! We have no time to run, they're going to take you home. After this play, I'm sorry," he broke into a new batch of tears and he and his sister hugged.

"Two minutes!"

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

William Winthrop sat with his daughter and son-in-law watching his grandson's play. So far it was a very magnetic play because of the two leads and his heart was brimming with pride. During the intermission, he was sitting comfortably when he heard a commotion. He looked for the source of noise, as did several heads, and saw Diana Stone with a couple. One was a burly man who could be no one else than Vance Evans and the other seemed to be Diana's sister.

He sighed sadly knowing how broken Troy will be right after the play. He looked back at the stage trying to ignore the bickering and shushing happening at the back. His eyes focused on the future. William knew he had to help his grandson when the time is right. Glancing at his watch, he saw with a gnawing sense of doom that it was two minutes before the second act. The crowd was hushed and the theatre crashers must have been seated.

The red curtains separated to reveal the second act…

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

So far, so good – the play was amazing, except for the commotion during intermission. Troy gazed into the crowd as he recited his lines and sang his songs. Finally it was the scene where he and Sharpay would be singing _I Believe My Heart _and he couldn't help but feel excited since this was his favorite song. Sharpay came out and the first thing he noticed was that she looked upset. This made him stand still and forget his song when suddenly, the theatre was filled with another melody and Sharpay looked at him with eyes that said 'stay where you are.' He obeyed and listened to the different song, trying to comprehend its meaning.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

She approached him, tanned arm outstretched as if trying to reach out. Troy just stood still and watched her sing to him, tears filling her eyes, the brokenness evident in her voice as she tried not to cry.

_  
Some people say it'll never happen  
That we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind_

She was trying to tell him something and he cocked his head thinking about it. Instinct told him to find the answer in the audience and when he looked at them, he saw four figures who weren't there before. On was a tall burly man and beside him was a blonde woman whom he nearly mistook for Diana Stone had she not been standing a few feet away from them, separated by another blonde boy.

_  
We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off_

The chorus made Troy look back at Sharpay since it seemed as if she was telling him that they will be together. He finally understood what he saw and stood there heartbroken willing time to go into a rewind.

As she sang, her arm was still outstretched and was about to caress his face when Troy entwined his fingers with hers as tears brimmed in his eyes. They held hands as if it was their lifeline and got lost into each others eyes in whirlpool of love and pain and bitterness.

_  
I can't pretend  
This isn't a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

Her voice was finally cracking and tears were threatening to spill in the corners of her eyes. Troy bit his lip and cupped her face into his hands, his thumbs brushing away those tears that fell.

Pure pain was seeping into her song and Troy's hands were shaking and cold as he too broke down but he remained steady. Sharpay looked like she couldn't continue the song, her lips trembled but her voice was as clear as day.

_  
Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that...I swear  
I wish it was tonight_

She couldn't help it and clung to Troy tightly, burying her head onto his shoulder as she struggled to hold on to him as long as she could. She knew that this was their last time together and her heart was being ripped into shreds as she felt her father's adamant gaze bore into her and she knew by his stance that there was no changing his mind.

_  
We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off_

She was nearly yelling the words in such a beautiful way it was as if she was stating a vow so heartfelt it was unbreakable. Troy tightened his arms around her, trying to memorize the feel of her body against his.

Every vivid memory about him and Sharpay created a slideshow in his mind and he buried his face on her hair taking in her scent, taking in every little bit of _her_…

_  
Ooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me  
Ooh yeah  
Nothing else to say  
Ooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
And carried me away_

Sharpay looked up from his shoulder and slowly caressed his face. Troy leaned into her hands and let his tears fill her cold palms as she stood there in fear of their separation. She looked into his eyes as she sang those lines, reminding him, embedding into his mind that she loved him and will continue to love him…

_  
We'll be together  
Come whatever  
Not just starin' at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are_

Her voice was stronger and with much more conviction. He rested his forehead against hers as he listened to her beautiful voice as she made that promise to him. A promise that they'll be together…

_  
We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off_

He joined her in the last lines and their broken voices filled with love echoed through the hallowed walls of the theatre. Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay for the last time. The kiss was bittersweet, mingled with tears and pain but their love was steadfast. Trying hard to make the moment last, they both tried to ignore the need for oxygen and broke away albeit reluctantly.

_  
I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

In a flash, she was gone.

Troy looked out his window, scratching the stubble that was starting to grow on his face. It had been a week since Sharpay's father materialized on the stage and dragged her away. He couldn't eat or sleep, much less do schoolwork. His parents left him alone knowing that he'll come around. It was a grieving period for him and it was best that he let it all out instead of carrying useless negative energy that might one day kill him.

A knock on his door made him get up from the window and open the door. There stood his grandfather, William Winthrop. The old man strode in and sat down on Troy's bed, watching as his grandson took up his position by the window. He didn't speak for a while, letting the silence comfort him as he thought about what he would like to tell his grandson.

"Where did she come from, again?" he asked.

"New York," his grandson answered slowly, the pain of the words to great for the broken heart.

"Then what are you waiting for?" his grandfather asked pointedly and Troy gave him a calculating look.

"His father said I couldn't go anywhere near his daughter," he spat angrily. William just chuckled softly and shook his head.

"That's not the grandson I know and love," he sighed.

"What do you want me to do Gramps? I have no money and I couldn't just whisk Sharpay away even if I could." Troy cried exasperatedly.

"You lack so much faith in your abilities and in the abilities of those who can help you," his grandfather admonished.

"It's over Gramps," he insisted and bowed his head, hot tears trickling down his cheeks.

"It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings, boy." William said spiritedly and jumped up from the bed and walked over to his grandson. Kneeling in front of him, he clasped the boy's shoulder.

"You need to shape up kiddo, you're not gonna tell me that you'll sit here until you're old and balding before you realize the opportunities that present itself to you. When you're in love, you get thrown not only on a bed of roses but on the thorns beneath those roses. It's not always easy to keep a relationship strong or consistent. That's why you work hard on it, you get scratched, cut, broken – but you stand up just the same. Nobody ever said you'll come out unscathed," he said but Troy only scoffed and moved out of his grandfather's grip.

"This isn't the 'I found out she's an heiress' problem anymore! She's gone and she's going to marry a rich guy and it's a rich man's game now," he snapped. William stood up and gave his grandson a quick slap on the face. Troy winced and rubbed his cheek.

"Defeat may test you; it need not stop you. For every obstacle there is a solution, nothing in the world can take up the place of persistence. The greatest mistake you can make is by giving up. If you really love her, you will find her. If you really love her, you shall pursue her. If you really love her, you won't mope in your room!" he cried and with that walked to the door and grabbed the knob but didn't twist it yet. Instead he took one more look at his grandson who didn't move.

"Help is always there when you need it Troy, it would always be given if you ask."

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

A month has passed and William Winthrop was strolling around his vegetable garden located at the side of his house. He heard, with great pleasure that his grandson managed to pull himself off and graduate highschool. Beaming, he adjusted his monocle as he heard a car come up by the front of the house. He hurried inside and saw Troy about to make his way into the drawing room.

The young boy stopped in front of his grandfather and gave him a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. William raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms but smiled when he heard what his grandson had come over to say.

"It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings."

* * *

**_Please don't kill me!!!_**

There is a point in a story where the inevetable happens.

I had a really hard time writing this chapter since I'm a person who loves happy endings but I have decided to challenge myself. Anyway, I think I did well considering that it depressed me in the end. But take note of the last line, "_It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings_." That could only mean one thing (hint, hint, wink, wink)

I'm gonna write a sequel! Yay me!

The first story's about finding love, but now that another hindrance comes to play, how will Troy and Sharpay deal with their next hurdle?! Find out in **Runaway with Love**!!! I might be posting the first chapter sometime next week, or as soon as possible depending on how inspiration hits me, the review, and the tons of deadlines I have willingly set aside to finish this. Talk about procrastination...  
Hopefully, the next story's gonna be (fill in the blank - tell me what you think!)  
I'm gonna take your suggestions and commentaries to mind and see if it mesh!

For now, this story, sadly, is over...


End file.
